Amor Inconcluso
by Matoaka Smith
Summary: April Hamato es una chica huérfana, que, al enterarse de que sus padres murieron. Decide hacer venganza por la muerte de su padre, asesinado incógnitamente…
1. Chapter 1

Él lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Se querían mucho y siempre trataban de protegerse mutuamente. Donatello, adoraba a esa chica pelirroja de ojos azules, que bastaba con mirarla para que le diese felicidad. April, ella quería a ese chico tortuga de ojos marrones, que siempre le hacia reír y que siempre hacia cualquier cosa por protegerla.

A veces pensaban en el día en que se conocieron. ¿Era el destino que los había unido? No era una simple casualidad, que aquella noche, hace varios años, Donatello viese a esa chica que tan hermosa había encontrado, caminando por la calle junto a su padre. Y que quisiera salvarla de inmediato al ver que la secuestraban. Aunque la primera vez que se vieron, April grito asustada al verle.

A veces, estando juntos, el simple hecho de mirarse, les incomodaba y los hacía sonrojarse. Pero a pesar de todo… ambos se amaban, en secreto… Aunque para muchos parecieran unos simples amigos.

Hacia cuatros años que se habían hecho novios. Los únicos que sabían aquello eran los hermanos de Donatello, Splinter, Karai y Casey Jones…

Una noche, April cenaba con Donatello, en la guarida. Cuando terminaron de cenar, April se paró de su silla.

-Con permiso. Ahmm… Yo tengo que ir a hacer unas compras… a esta hora. Mi padre me lo pidió antes de salir de casa. Dijo mirando a Splinter y los demás.

-April. Yo ya he terminado, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- dijo Donnie mirando a Splinter. Ya que a él, no le gustaba que ellos salieran de noche.

-Sensei, ¿Puedo ir?- Splinter se quedo pensativo.

-Hijo mío… es muy tarde, pero te dejare… ten cuidado. Los Kraang podrían atacarte cuando menos lo esperes.

-No pasara nada- dijo Donnie riendo y tras despedirse de todos, salió, siguiendo a April.


	2. Chapter 2

….-Entonces… ¿Realmente estuvieron 15 años en la alcantarilla ocultos?. Le preguntaba April a Donatello, mientras caminaban por un oscuro callejón de la ciudad.

-Pues si, el maestro Splinter era muy, pero muy sobreprotector con nosotros. Pero creo que le entendemos, porque el perdió a su familia. Bueno, a su esposa, ahora tiene a su hija, Karai.

-Entiendo, pero… lamentablemente se quedo sin su esposa…-Le debe doler aun saber que no la tiene. A mi padre le duele aun saber que mamá murió hace 5 años ya, en un accidente de coche. Sensei debe sentir lo mismo con la muerte de su esposa, más aún porque le asesinaron.

Donnie asintió.

Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, April se dio cuenta de que todos los locales estaban cerrados.

-Mala suerte. Todo está cerrado. Llegare a casa con las manos vacías. No sé qué le diré a mi padre cuando él me pregunte porque no hice las compras.

-April, mas allá, hay una gasolinera, al lado de esta hay un supermercado, ¿porque no vas allí? –le dijo Donnie.

-Verdad! Ojala este abierto aun. Vamos entonces.

Cuando llegaron, una mujer negra, de cabellos rizados y anteojos, estaba cerrando el local.

-Donnie quédate por aquí, que nadie te vea, pero que yo pueda saber que andas por aquí. No vayas a alejarte demasiado. Podría pasarte cualquier cosa. Recuerda lo que te dijo tu padre.

-Estaré bien, le dijo Donnie. April le dio un beso. –Te quiero, Donnie! Dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Y yo más! –le grito este a lo lejos. April le respondió con una sonrisa.

April corrió hacia donde estaba la mujer.

-Jane! Espera!

La mujer levanto la vista y vio a April.

-¿Qué haces por aquí muchacha? –pregunto la mujer sonriéndole.

-Mi padre, me envió a comprar, y es muy tarde, no alcance a comprar en la ciudad. ¿Puedo aquí?

-Claro que puedes!- dijo la mujer riendo. Y April entro apresurada, mientras la cajera sonreía, negando con la cabeza. Ya en el local, April comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, cogiendo los productos que necesitaba y echándolos al carro. Pero de vez, en cuando, miraba si Donnie, estaba por allí. Pero cuando llego a la caja. Miro y se dio cuenta de que no veía a Donnie y se preocupo.

Mientras tanto. Donnie estaba caminando, por la parte posterior del local. Donde estaba muy obscuro. Había un basurero y olía muy mal. De pronto sintió que alguien andaba por allí. Pero por más que miro y miro, no vio a nadie.

-April, ¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia afuera? ¿Viniste con alguien? –Pregunto la cajera.

-No por nada. No pasa nada. Respondió April quien tenía un mal presentimiento.

Donatello seguía allí. Al lado de un basurero. Sentia que alguien estaba alloi. Pero cuando pensó que no había nadie. De pronto, y sin tener manera de defenderse, Donatello sintió como alguien lo tomaba por detrás. De pronto sintió una navaja que le atravesaba el cuello y acto seguido cayó al suelo. Solo alcanzo a ver una sombra que se alejaba.

En el Supermercado, April se apresuro en pagar. Se despidió de la cajera y salió del local con dos bolsas de papel en los brazos.

Miro a todos lados, no vio a Donnie.

Empezó a caminar, cuando llego al lado posterior del supermercado, cerca de un basurero, se le petrifico el corazón cuando vio a Donnie tendido en el suelo, en medio de una charca de sangre. Seguidamente soltó las bolsas y corrió hacia él.

-DONNIEEE!...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahmm… Ok… casi nunca pongo notas de autor, así que aquí va una:**

**1 -Les quería recomendar que leyerais los fic de mi amiga Sonchi Pastor (Búscala en Fanfiction como "Sonchi"). Escribe fics de TMNT y son excelentes, al menos para mí.**

**2 - Y también, antes de que lo hagáis, por favor, si a usted (el bobo que está leyendo esto) no le ha gustado mi fic, por el hecho de lo que ocurre con Donatello, evite ofender. Si no le gusta mi fic simplemente váyase a tomar por el culo y no lo lea, o le diré a los Kraang que vayan a tu casa a envenenar a tu perro xDD.**

**PD: Esta segunda nota también va para quienes lean los fic de Sonchi, no le ofendáis.**

**Bueno, Ahora a Joderse la vista leyendo jejej **

Mientras tanto…en la guarida, Leonardo yacía sentado en un sofá, Raphael y Michelangelo estaban sentados en el suelo viendo televisión.

De pronto un T-Phone empezó a sonar.

-Oh! Es el T-Phone de Donnie! Se le quedo aquí. Y está llamando April- dijo Leonardo cogiendo el móvil y respondiendo la llamada.

-¿Si?- Pero no le respondieron. Solo escuchaba los llantos desesperados de April.

-¿April? ¿Estás bien?- Leonardo se asusto. Sus dos hermanos le miraron extrañados.

-Por favor vengan! Rápido!- Era lo único que le decía April, sus llantos le impedían hablar y no se le entendía nada.

Leonardo cortó la llamada. Sintió miedo. Pero se paro rápidamente y les dijo a sus hermanos que fueran con él, que irían donde se encontrase April.

-¿Cómo sabremos donde se encuentra April?- pregunto Michelangelo.

El móvil de Donatello tiene rastreador. Eso nos conducirá hasta April. Y por lo que veo, no está lejos de aquí, iremos a pie.

Cuando se dirigían a la salida de la guarida, se toparon con Splinter que hablaba con Karai.

¿Hijos míos, donde van a estas horas?- pregunto este al verlos tan apresurados.

-Al parecer April está en problemas! –Dijo Leonardo.

-¿En problemas? Os puedo acompañar?- pregunto Karai.

-No sé, si tu quieres- dijo este, apresurándose a salir seguido de sus dos hermanos. Karai fue tras ellos.

Corrieron hacia el lugar donde estaría April, y no tardaron en llegar.

-No la veo, en ninguna parte!- dijo Michelangelo.

-Ven, veamos por detrás del supermercado.

Allí encontraron a ella arrodillada, llorando con tanta desesperación. Pero cuando se acercaron una terrible escena les esperaba.

DONNIE! Grito Leonardo, acercándose a su hermano y abrazándole.

Todos mostraban expresiones de impacto.

-Dios… esta… muerto?- pregunto Michelangelo cayendo de rodillas al lado de su hermano.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Karai mirando a April.

Fui a comprar, le dije a Donnie… que me esperara afuera y…el…

-¿LO DEJASTE SOLO?!- Interrumpió Raphael.

-Perdón es que no pensé que…

Karai no pudo más y abrazo a esta, la que no podía parar de llorar.

-Es mi culpa, Karai! Solo yo tengo la culpa!

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, April!- le dijo ella, ayudándola a pararse.

Mientras que entre los tres, tomaban a Donatello para llevarlo… y con la triste misión de tener que contarle a Splinter que su hermano había muerto…


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado dos semanas y media de la muerte de Donatello. Splinter se paseaba por su laboratorio, meditando y así intentando, tal vez darse un consuelo que fuera.

Suspiro- ¿Hijo mío, porque tan pronto? Primero Tang-Sheng y ahora tu hijo mío… Lo único que puedo pedirles es que me den un consuelo y mucha fuerza, tengo mucho miedo. Dijo este mientras se sentaba en una silla que había pertenecido a Donnie. Se sentó y tapo su cara con las dos manos. Los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas y le parecía irreal todo lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto sintió que alguien entraba en el laboratorio. Levanto su vista y vio a su hija Karai.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo ella mientras entraba.

Splinter le miro –Pidiéndole a tu madre y a Donatello que me den un consuelo. Porque me cuesta aceptar que todo esto haya pasado, hija mía. Hasta llego a sentirme culpable por la muerte de Donatello y hasta por la de tu madre.

-Padre, estas son cosas que pasan… tú no tienes culpa- dijo Karai mientras se sentaba frente a su padre en un mueble que yacía cerca de él.

Splinter le miro fijamente. –Karai, hija mía, esto no paso porque si. A Donatello me lo mataron. Lo mismo ocurrió con Tang- Sheng, tu madre.

Karai, no le respondió, solo suspiro y miro al suelo. –Lo siento, lo dije sin pensar.

Splinter se paro y abrazo a su hija con fuerza, necesitaba que le abrazaran, porque la culpa no lo dejaba estar tranquilo, pero ya que ella no lo hacía, el lo haría a ella.

-Te quiero mucho padre. Le dijo Karai empezando a llorar en los brazos de su padre.

Una vez finalizado el abrazo, Splinter le limpio las lagrimas a su hija, al verla más tranquila.

-Padre… yo venía a decirte que…el señor O'Neil llamo hace pocas horas, preguntando si a April le paso algo aquí, si comió algo o lo que fuera.

-Porque, ¿acaso le ocurrió algo a April? –Pregunto Splinter.

No lo sé. Pero ella hoy amaneció muy enferma, según el señor O´neil. Hoy falto a su instituto porque en la madrugada, apenas se levanto, empezó a sentirse muy mal y no podía parar de vomitar, no sabe qué le pasa y por eso nos llamo, por así sabíamos algo de lo que le ocurría a su hija- dijo Karai mirando fijamente a su padre…


	5. Chapter 5

April había faltado a su instituto durante tres días. Al tercer día, en la mañana temprano, su padre se fue a trabajar muy temprano y ella se quedo sola en su casa. No tenía hambre, así que cuando eran las 9:00 A.M. se levanto de su cama y en pijama se sentó en un sofá de la sala de estar.

-¿Que me está pasando? ¿Sera una indigestión lo que tengo? O tal vez… ah! Como se te ocurre pensar en eso April!- se dijo para sí misma. Se encontraba muy preocupada al no saber que le ocurría. Y le daba miedo ir al médico, así que prefería pensar que no era nada grave.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando unos golpes en la puerta principal de la casa la sobresaltaron.

-Eh! ¿Quien será?- dijo levantándose.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que era Casey Jones.

-¿Casey? Hola, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo al abrirle la puerta.

-¿Cómo que hago aquí, pelirroja? Una muñequita falto a su instituto durante tres días, no tuve oportunidad de venir a verla y saber que le ocurría y le traigo los libros de los que debes estudiar- dijo Casey Jones sonriéndole.

-Ya… está bien, pasa.

April se sentó en la mesa del comedor y puso una silla a su lado para que Casey se sentara.

-Bueno aquí están los libros que debes estudiar- le dijo Casey entregándole varios libros.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto ¿Qué tal te has sentido? Me contaron que te enfermaste de repente.

-Estoy… un poco mejor… - dijo esta.

Qué bien… eh, April, lamento lo que ocurrió con Donnie, de verdad lo siento…

April se entristeció, miro hacia el suelo –Casey, no quiero hablar sobre eso.

-Está bien. Lo siento… Sé que debe ser muy duro.

April no respondió.

Casey miro de pronto el reloj que había colgado arriba de la puerta de la casa.

-Por Dios! Me tengo que ir!- Dijo este parándose de la silla.

-Te vas? Pero si no llevas ni diez minutos aquí!- le dijo April.

Lo siento April, mi profesor me autorizo llegar un poco antes hoy, para que pudiera venir a dejarte los libros y saber como estabas. En el instituto nadie sabe que te ha pasado, están preocupados por ti, porque no has ido a clases estos tres días. Así que… ahora que se cómo estás… me retiro…

-Está bien, dijo April, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndosela. Casey, una vez afuera, tomo su bicicleta y se fue.

-Adiós –le grito April viéndolo como se iba.

A April el día se le hizo muy corto. No tenía ganas de comer. Se sentía algo cansada.

Cuando llego la tarde, cogió su bicicleta y partió al supermercado se la gasolinera. Aunque le traía recuerdos que le dolían mucho, iba allí porque quedaba cerca de su casa, y así no tardaba.

Cuando entro la cajera, que le tenía mucho afecto, le saludo. April respondió saludándole con la mano.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, cuando ya terminaba. Fue a uno de los pasillos y miro. Allí yacían cajitas triangulares en los que se leía "Test de Embarazo". April lo pensó. Luego cogió una, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía.

Fue a la caja, la mujer empezó a tomar los productos y cuando cogió el test de embarazo y lo echo a la bolsa, April no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Tras pagar, se retiro del local.

Una vez llegada a casa, April cogió de la bolsa el test, y se encerró en el baño.

Se apoyo en el lavamanos. Pensó. Luego empezó a leer las instrucciones en la caja. Busco en el suelo y encontró un pequeño tornillo. Se saco sangre de uno de sus dedos y la puso en el test de embarazo. Tras esto lo dejo en el lavamanos. Levanto la vista, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules, en el espejo del baño, cerro sus ojos, rogando que no fuera lo que ella tanto temía.

Pasado unos segundos. Volvió a tomar el test y lo miro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver, que lo que tanto temía. Había ocurrido. El test revelaba que la prueba había obtenido un resultado positivo: estaba embarazada. Sus ojos de un momento a otro, se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón parecía haberse detenido por el pánico. Y la angustia comenzó a consumirla, se dejo caer, sentada en el piso, llorando a lágrima viva. Rogaba que no fuera cierto.

Solo deseaba que fuera un error y el único que poblaba su mente en ese momento era Donatello, una y otra vez lo veía en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera ahí con ella. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo. Estaba desesperada y el miedo le era demasiado que le costaba soportarlo. Pero solo se obtuvo y lloro… lloro como ella nunca lo había hecho…


	6. Chapter 6

En la guarida era muy tarde… los chicos cenaban junto con Splinter y Karai. Desde que había muerto Donatello, esta rutina había cambiado. Ya no hablaban, ya no reían ni nada. Raphael se había vuelto algo frio y todo le molestaba, que sus hermanos habían optado por no hablarle, a menor que fuera necesario. Además no paraba de culpar a Abril por la muerte de su hermano.

Michelangelo y Leonardo solo se dedicaban a su vida. Ya casi no hablaban, se la pasaban callados y solo trataban de mantener viva la memoria de su hermano.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se quedaron sentados en la mesa, en silencio. Cuando de pronto sintieron que alguien entro de golpe donde estaban ellos y los sobresalto.

-April! –Dijeron Mikey y Leonardo a coro.

-¿Qué ocurre April?- pregunto Splinter al ver que ella venia llorando y tenía los ojos hinchados rojos.

Pero ella solo les miraba, y no podía parar de llorar.

-¿April? –le dijo Splinter al ver que ella no respondía, solo les miraba.

Splinter se paró de su silla y le pidió a April que le acompañase. La llevo al laboratorio de Donnie, allí donde, en compañía de Karai, trato de tranquilizarla y tras esto preguntarle que le ocurría.

-Dime April, ¿que te sucede?- le dijo Splinter, limpiándole las lagrimas.

-Sensei… No sé como decírselo… es que… no me va a creer…es tan… tengo mucho miedo…

-Vamos, dime, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Splinter, a quien ya le estaba desesperando la intriga.

-Estoy… estoy… ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito ella rompiendo a llorar.

En ese momento Splinter y Karai abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Karai, algo incrédula. April asintió, y le mostro el test de embarazo que se había hecho casi una hora antes.

-Oh… bueno… y el padre… ¿es Donatello?...

En ese momento April levanto la vista y le quedo mirando fijamente, lo que a Splinter le basto para saber que la respuesta a su pregunta era "sí".

En ese momento, Splinter le abrazo muy fuerte. Como si April fuese su hija.

-No tengas miedo… Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo… siempre estaremos para todo lo que necesites y te apoyaremos en todo, pero en cada cosa.

-Gracias… - dijo April, limpiándose las lagrimas con sus dedos.

Tras esto, Splinter y Karai llevaron a April, al comedor para dar la noticia, donde Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo platicaban.

-Hijos míos… -Dijo Splinter entrando en el comedor. Todos pararon su conversa para prestarle atención a lo que su maestro tenía que decirles.

-April, quiere decirles algo… muy importante- les dijo Splinter.

Michelangelo y Leonardo se mostraron interesados. Pero Raphael se mostro indiferente, porque estaba muy enfadado con April, por la muerte de Donatello.

April se paso la mano por el cabello, antes de contestar y trago saliva.

-Estoy embarazada… y el padre… es Donatello Hamato…

Los chicos parecían estar en estado de Shock ante estas palabras y la única reacción que tuvieron fue mirase los unos a los otros e intentando asimilar lo que April acababa de decir…


	7. Chapter 7

-¿QUE?!- grito Raphael parándose de golpe de la mesa- ella… esta estúpida buena para nada! ¿Embarazada de mí hermano Donatello?

A April se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír aquellas palabras llenas de rabia procedentes de Raphael.

-RAPHAEL! NO LE LLAMES ASI!- le grito Splinter, mirándole seriamente, a lo que Raphael no respondió, solo le dio la espalda a Splinter.

-Sensei, ¿De verdad? ¿Es cierto que April… tendrá un hijo de Donatello…?- Pregunto Michelangelo.

Splinter le miro y asintió.

-Seremos tíos entonces- dijo Michelangelo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si Michelangelo- le respondió Splinter.

Leonardo le tiro un palillo que tenía en las manos a Michelangelo en la cabeza.

-Esto no es mucho para reír, Mikey- le dijo este. Michelangelo solo le miro como pidiendo disculpas.

Splinter se dio la vuelta y miro a April quien estaba cabizbaja.

-Muchacha, creo que deberías ir a tu casa. Es tarde. Tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti, hija.

April asintió –Esta bien, muchas gracias por todo. Me alegra saber que cuento con ustedes.

Spinter sonrió y volvió a abrazarle como le había hecho cuando estaban en el laboratorio. April se despidió de todos, salió, cogió su bicicleta y partió rumbo a su hogar donde posiblemente su padre le esperaba.

Cuando llego, en la entrada de su casa, encontró a su padre platicando con Casey Jones.

-Entonces, señor O´neil ¿de verdad no sabe que le ocurre a April?

-No, y me tiene algo preocupado. Ella se niega a ir con un medico y me insiste con que nada malo le ocurre –le decía el señor O´neil a Casey.

De pronto, Casey volteo la vista y vio a April que llegaba silenciosamente.

-Oh! Allí estás pelirroja! No sabíamos dónde estabas. Seguro estabas con tus amigos.

April no respondió, solo les miro y saludo a su padre, abrazándole.

-¿Como estás hija?- pregunto el padre.

-Bien. –Fue lo único que April supo responder, cuando en realidad por dentro el miedo le estaba matando.

-Bueno, ya que mi querida pelirroja ha vuelto, yo me iré a casa. Adiós y buenas noches- dijo Casey tomando su bicicleta y yéndose.

April y su padre entraron. Cenaron. El señor O´neil se extraño por la manera en la que actuaba su hija en ese momento. Nada le decía y cosa que él le hablara, a April parecía importarle poco.

Antes de dormir. April cogió un una hoja de cuaderno y un lápiz y sentada en su cama comenzó a escribir una carta para su padre.

De: April O´neil.

Para: Papá.

_Querido Padre: No tengo palabras para poder expresar lo que siento en este momento. Mucha tristeza y miedo. Hace dos semanas, casi, perdí a Donnie. Mi fiel compañero, mi protector, mi amado y me siento muy culpable por ello. No sé cómo decirte, me cuesta tener que expresarme para darte esta noticia. Pero estoy embarazada. Espero un hijo o hija de Donatello. Hoy me enterado. Tengo mucho miedo y lo único que te pido por mi madre fallecida, es que me perdones. El miedo me acosa y no me deja estar tranquila, además, extraño tanto a Donnie, haría lo que fuera por que él estuviera nuevamente conmigo._

April.

Mientras su padre se encontraba en la cocina ordenando las cosas. April aprovecho para entrar a la habitación de este, y en el velador, donde yacía una fotografía de su madre junto a ella cuando era una niña pequeña, coloco la carta, acto seguido se marcho a dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente, en la guarida, Michelangelo preparaba el desayuno, mientras que Leonardo le conversaba. Raphael, por su parte, practicaba con Splinter y Karai. Todos estaban muy callados, la noticia que April les había dado aun los tenía algo desconcertado y pensaban mucho en Donatello.

En casa de April, esta despertaba. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las diez de la madrugada.

-Oh, me he despertado algo tarde- dijo mientras apagaba su despertador y abrió la cortina de la ventana de su habitación.

Cuando se levanto y entro al comedor, su padre estaba poniendo la mesa y Casey Jones yacía sentado en unos de los sofás leyendo un libro de la escuela.

-Bueno días hija –dijo el señor O´neil cuando le vio, acto seguido le abrazo. Tras esto ella entro al baño, se cepillo los dientes y volvió al comedor.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Casey?- pregunto ella bostezando.

-No sé, quería verte, pero dormías. Hoy es sábado y no tengo nada que hacer, además tu padre me ha invitado a desayunar –dijo este mirando al señor O´neil.

-Ya… de todos modos me alegro que estés aquí- dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

Este como respuesta asintió.

-Muchachos el desayuno está listo, April siéntate allí –dijo el padre señalándole una silla a April.

April estaba extrañaba porque su padre no le mencionaba nada acerca de la carta que le había dejado en su habitación, que llego a pensar que tal vez no la había leído.

Cuando ella se sentó en su silla. Vio que en la mesa, al lado de su taza de leche yacían dos paquetes de regalo. Uno era pequeño y el otro mediano. Los miro, extrañada, no sabía porque estaban allí. El señor O´neil se sentó, mientras que al lado de April, Casey mordía un pan con mermelada.

-¿Son para mí?- pregunto ella algo extrañada.

El señor O´neil y Casey asintieron ante esta pregunta.

April comenzó a abrirlos. En el más pequeño, encontró un chupón de color celeste acompañado con un juguete en forma de oso. En el otro, una ropa para recién nacido.

Al ver los obsequios, les miro algo atemorizada. Se dio cuenta de que ya sabían que estaba esperando un hijo. No se resistió y rompió a llorar.

-Vamos, Pelirroja. ¿Por qué lloras? Tú sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo- dijo Casey mientras la abrazada. –y Límpiate esas lagrimas, mira que te ves bien fea.

April se paró de su silla, se dirigió donde su padre. Este le levanto el rostro, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

-April, hija, no tienes que pedirme perdón de nada, y no tengas miedo, siempre contaras conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas- le dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas. Después se quedaron sumidos en un abrazo por varios minutos. El padre le beso la frente y le dijo que volviese a sentarse.

Continuaron desayunando, pero no quisieron seguir mencionando nada de la carta ni de Donatello ni nada. Sabían que a April le hacía daño recordar todo, por lo que preferían hablar de otra cosa que la alegrara. Pero después de esto, April se sentía más animada, el miedo había cesado y se sentía feliz por como se había tomado su padre esta noticia.


	9. Chapter 9

April decidió no ir por un tiempo a la guarida. Sentía que sería una molestia si iba a visitarlos.

Cuando había pasado casi un mes, un día al salir de su instituto se dirigió a la guarida. Al llegar encontró a Mikey muy concentrado preparando una pizza en la cocina y le pregunto dónde estaban los demás.

-No lo sé April, después de Almorzar se fueron y no les vi más, yo no he ido a verles, supongo que estarán practicando o algo así.

Esta fue hacia donde estaba la sala de entrenamiento, pero no hallo a los chicos, ni a Karai, solo hallo a Splinter que meditaba con los ojos cerrados. Este al sentirla entrar abrió los ojos y se volteo para mirarla.

-Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eh…hola, bueno… venia a visitarlos… pero no les encuentro… ¿Dónde están?

-Ellos duermen –Respondió Splinter.

-Oh… bueno, entonces, supongo que tendré que irme- dijo April volteándose.

Splinter se paró de donde yacía sentado.

-¿Acaso te dicho que tienes que irte?

-Bueno, no pero… no quiero estorbar ni nada de eso, no quiero molestar… así que me iré…

Splinter se acerco a ello y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tú jamás molestaras… ni estorbaras. Quédate me acompañaras a mí y a Mikey.

April sonrió –Gracias, no sé porque son tan buenos conmigo. –Splinter no le respondió, solo supo sonreírle.

Tras ello, Splinter la condujo a la cocina donde estaba el comedor. Allí Mikey sacaba del horno la pizza que preparaba.

-Vaya! Que rápido se ha cocido esta cosa! – exclamo mientras cerraba el horno y dejaba la pizza sobre la mesa.

Mientras este cortaba la pizza en trozos, Splinter comenzó a Platicar con April.

-April, quería hacerte una pregunta, ¿Os gustaría venirte a vivir aquí con nosotros? Aquí, podéis dormir en la habitación que era de Donatello.

-¿De verdad? Pero… en la habitación de Donatello… no será…

-No será ninguna molestia, claro que… -Splinter callo de repente, al darse cuenta que Mikey le miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Tu que miras muchacho? Sigue haciendo lo que hacías- le dijo este mirándole algo serio. Mikey rio al ver la reacción de Splinter.

-Como te decía… April… puedes venirte a vivir aquí… de verdad nos sería muy grato tenerte aquí, porque para mí ya sois parte de mi familia, y eres mi hija, tal como lo es Karai.

April sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza. –Gracias, muchas gracias.

-Para la señorita… -Le dijo Mikey entregándole un trozo de Pizza en un plato y un vaso de bebida.

April sonrió mientras le recibía el plato y le agradecía.

Comenzó a comer, y a beber. Splinter le platicaba sobre cómo podría llevar sus cosas y cosas relacionadas sobre como seria su vida con ellos, si decidía ir a vivir allí.

De pronto, comenzó a sentirse mal, pareció estar mareada y se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Michelangelo, entrégame una bolsa, Rápido!-Le grito Splinter a Mikey.

Le coloco la bolsa abierta a April donde esta comenzó a vomitar. Al terminar parecía estar muy cansada y se había puesto pálida.

-Muchacha, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto este.

April suspiro –No estoy bien. Por dios que vergüenza he pasado al hacer esto-Dijo mirando la bolsa.- mejor me iré a casa, no me siento bien.

-No te preocupes. ¿Porque no descansas aquí antes de irte?

April solo le respondió que no, y como pudo cogió su bicicleta y se fue a su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar sentía que no tenía fuerzas para nada, se tiro sobre su cama y se durmió profundamente.

Al despertar, su padre yacía sentado a su lado observándola.

-¿Papá?-Dijo algo aturdida al verle. Le parecía haber dormido una eternidad.

-Hola April, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Que tal os ha ido en la escuela?-pregunto el señor O´neil.

-En la escuela, bien… Pero… no me siento bien… pero creo que ya ha pasado.

Su padre la miro algo preocupado. -¿Seguro?

-Si papá. Este la miro y forzó una sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Eh…papá, hoy he platicado con el maestro Splinter.

-¿Si? Y que te ha dicho?

April bajo la vista antes de responder –Me ha ofrecido irme a vivir con ellos, y dormir en la habitación de Donnie.

-Bueno, irte o no irte, seria decisión tuya, hija mía. Yo no decido por ti.

April le sonrió y le abrazo muy fuerte.

-Te quiero papá.

-Y yo a ti April.

Tras este abrazo, April partió al baño.

Su padre se quedo sentado en la cama, miro alrededor, y acto seguido cogió una fotografía de el velador su hija, donde yacían varias fotografías.

Suspiro-Nos haces tanta falta mi querida Anne Marie, le haces falta a nuestra hija- dijo mientras miraba la fotografía, de una mujer rubia de cabello ondulados y ojos azules, quien había sido su esposa que había fallecido.


	10. Chapter 10

Al otro día, en la mañana. El señor O´neil se levanto, se vistió y antes de tomar desayuno fue al cuarto de su hija. Allí este encontró a April ya levantada y haciendo unas cuantas maletas.

-Buenos días, hija –Dijo el padre entrando en la habitación.

-Buenos días papá –dijo April mientras guardaba ropa en una de sus maletas.

El padre al ver que April tenía solo unas cuantas maletas, le dijo –April como te vas a ir a vivir allí con tan solo estas cosas. Es nada lo que llevas.

April le miro extrañada y luego sonrió –Padre, no me llevare todo de inmediato, Volveré a buscar otras cosas. Además, he hablado con Casey y él me ayudara con algunas.

El padre asintió sonriendo. –Y ¿te irás hoy?

La sonrisa en el rostro de April desapareció de pronto y miro al suelo.

-Si, quiero irme ya, para así poder acostumbrarme ya a la vida de ellos.

-Entiendo. Pero antes de irte, ¿Quieres desayunar conmigo?

April asintió sonriendo nuevamente.

-Claro. Por supuesto.

Desayunaron. Se dedicaron a hablar de cosas que les agradaba. A recordar buenos momentos que habían vivido ambo y con la madre. Al terminar de desayunar, el padre se paró de la mesa, dejando a April sola. Fue a su habitación y regreso con un álbum de fotografías. Acto seguido volvió a la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto April al verlo con el álbum.

Mira –Dijo el padre abriendo el álbum, y dando a conocer unas fotografías de una boda.

-Esa era tu madre y yo cuando nos casamos –le dijo señalándole una foto.

El padre le mostro diversas fotos donde aparecía con su esposa o con April. De pronto de la parte de atrás saco una fotografía donde aparecía su esposa con April recién nacida y otra donde salía su hija de niña pequeña abrazando un peluche.

-Toma, te las regalo. Siempre quise que te las dejaras. Que fueran tuyas

April cogió la fotografía y sonrió tiernamente, luego le abrazo y le beso la mejilla.

-Gracias papá. Eh… creo que me iré ahora. Quiero aprovechar de esta linda mañana para irme y ordenar mis cosas en la habitación de Donnie –Dijo April sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un T-Phone y marcando un número.

-Ah. Hola Casey .Si estoy lista y te estoy esperando. Okey. Adiós-Dijo y luego corto la llamada.

-¿Casey vendrá a recogerte?-Pregunto el señor O´neil.

April asintió y se sentó en uno de los sofás.

Casey Jones llego a los pocos minutos. Entro a la casa, los saludo y comenzó coger unas de las maletas de April. Después de que April estuviese varios minutos despidiéndose de su padre. Salieron a la calle y dejaron las maletas en la vereda.

-Tenemos que parar un taxi, nos cansaremos si caminamos con todas estas maletas - Dijo Casey mirando a April.

Pararon un taxi, que los llevo cerca de la guarida.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a todos desayunando. Cuando la vieron llegar, Leonardo y Mikey corrieron a ayudarlos con las maletas.

-Hola April! ¿Qué tal estas? –dijo Mikey recibiendo a April con una amplia sonrisa.

Esta sonrió. Mikey la cogió de la mano, le quito la maleta que traía y la condujo a la habitación de Donnie.

Allí en la habitación ella puso sus maletas y Casey le llevo las demás. Se sentó en la cama. De pronto sintió que alguien entro.

-April, muchacha, nos alegra mucho tenerte ya aquí. Por ello, esta noche haremos una fiesta, bienvenida a la familia.

April le miro no sabía que decir. Solo supo sonreírle.

-No os moleste. Solo me conformo con una cena, Maestro Splinter.

Splinter sonrió –Entonces eso será.

En la noche, después de que los chicos entrenaran y April los observara, Mikey empezó a preparar la cena. Esa noche comieron pizza, conversaron y Mikey intento alegrarlos poniendo música y bailando él para los demás.

Tras esto, todos se marcharon a dormir y Casey se fue a su hogar.

Antes de dormir. April se quedo en la cama, mirando al techo, en su mente solo estaban los miles de recuerdos que tenia con Donatello.

-Buenas noches mí amado Donnie. Protégeme a mí y protégelo a él o a ella –Dijo mientras se tocaba el vientre. Tras ello, sintió una gran tristeza y unas ganas de llorar tremendas.

-Te extraño tanto mi amor, que daría porque estuvieras un segundo que fuera nuevamente conmigo –dijo y acto seguido se acomodo en la cama y minutos más tarde se durmió.


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado casi un mes y medio, desde que April comenzara a rehacer su vida en la habitación que había pertenecido a Donatello. No le había sido nada difícil tener que acostumbrarse a la vida de ellos, pues antes de irse allí, ya había estado mucho tiempo allí. Pero ya no hacia ciertas cosas que siempre hacia como por ejemplo entrenar con el maestro Splinter. Ahora solo se dedicaba a limpiar el cuarto donde dormía, ayudar a preparar las comidas del día y trataba de cuidarse, ya que todos allí, se lo pedían a cada rato dentro del día.

Había dejado su instituto, pues sin razón, no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba embarazada, pues le seria incomodo que le preguntasen quien era el padre, porque era Donatello, una tortuga mutante, además seria le seria molesto que por el solo hecho de estar embarazada, todos andarían encima de ella. De su escuela el único que sabía eso, era Casey Jones. Aunque el sin querer casi se lo había mencionado a Irma, pero no. Y todos en el instituto no sabían porque ella ya no iba a clases y la extrañaban mucho. Tampoco iba donde un medico, su padre le había dicho varias veces, pero ella lo único que hacía era negarse a ir. Tenía miedo de que le dieran un mal diagnostico o supieran que su futuro hijo o hija venia con algo extraño.

Karai le había dicho en una ocasión que entonces, si no iba, como se enteraría si era una niña o un varón. A lo que ella solo le respondió que cuando este naciese se enteraría del sexo.

Su padre la visitaba contantemente en la guarida. Casey casi no se despegaba de ella.

Era una tarde algo calurosa y April se paseaba por donde estaban los cuartos de los chicos y al pasar por la habitación de Raphael le llamaron.

-O´neil!

Esta miro y era Raphael que yacía sentado en su cama leyendo una de sus revistas. Su tortuga Spike caminaba por el suelo y la habitación estaba llena de trozos de maderas, herramientas y clavos.

-Ah, ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto April entrando en la habitación. Raph solo asintió y le coloco una silla para que pudiera sentarse.

-¿Qué ocurre Raphel? –Pregunto April, pues no entendía porque le había llamado si estaba tan enfadado con ella.

-Ven siéntate, me gustaría hablar contigo, April- dijo el señalándole la silla y dejando a un lado la revista que leía.

April se sentó y le miro fijamente.

-Bueno, April. Tú sabes que he estado enfadado contigo mucho tiempo y he hecho la idiotez de culparte por la muerte de Donnie. Te grite algo horrendo cuando nos contaste que tendrías un hijo de mi hermano, además te he ignorado mucho y estoy muy, pero muy arrepentido por ello. Por ello, quisiera pedirte mil disculpas por haberte herido de esa forma ese día.

April le cogió la mano y le sonrió tiernamente –No te preocupes, eso ya paso, dejémoslo en el pasado, ¿Vale?

Raph asintió mirándola, acto seguido se paró de su cama y se dirigió a una parte de su habitación donde algo yacía tapado con una cortina negra.

-Para compensarte, por lo mal que te hice sentir, me gustaría darte un pequeño regalo hecho por mí y mis hermanos-Después de esas palabras Raphael tiro la cortina, dejando ver una cuna hecha de madera, con muchos clavos de forma triangular.

A April se le ilumino el rostro al ver aquel regalo que Raph le hacía y sonrió ampliamente.

-Por Dios, es hermosa! Raph no tenían porque haberse molestado en hacerme un regalo. Muchas gracias! De verdad miles de gracias!-dijo ella con emoción.

-No importa, es con todo nuestro cariño –dijo mirándola mientras se acercaba a ella -además Donnie nos dejo un regalito antes de irse ¿no?

April la miro extrañada. –No entiendo, ¿de qué regalo hablas?

Raph sonrió y rio. –Ese que llevas contigo a todos lados y que conoceremos algún día y que nos dará la misma alegría que nos daba Donnie–Le dijo abrazándola. Abrazo al que April respondió al comprender que este se refería al bebé que esperaba.

Sumidos en el abrazo, sintieron que dos cuerpos se unían al abrazo.

-Hum… Mikey, Leo, ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace pocos minutos- respondió Leo, mientras se sumían los cuatro en un Apretado abrazo.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta. Splinter y Karai los observaban desde la puerta con una sonrisa tierna.

-Muy bien hecho hijos míos- dijo este mientras entraba a la habitación y sumándose al abrazo haciéndolos entender que todos se querían y ahora más que nada lo hacían para recordar a Donnie.


	12. Chapter 12

Era de tarde y en la guarida, Leo y Mikey jugaban en su máquina. Raph veía tranquilamente televisión sentado en el piso y Casey Jones miraba unos comics que Raph le había prestado.

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento, April y Karai yacían sentadas junto a Splinter en el piso y este le enseñaba unos pergaminos algo antiguos y amarillentos que mostraba peleas de Samuráis y retratos de Dragones. Mientras veían los pergaminos, Splinter les contaba la historia que cada uno contaba. Cuando termino, este se paro y fue a la cocina.

-Es interesante todas esas historias nos cuenta el Maestro Splinter, Karai –Dijo April mirando a Karai.

-Pues si, en mi país natal, Japón, se cuentan mucho estas historias, pero no me atraen mucho, mi padre vive contándolas –dijo esta con algo de indiferencia, pues le molestaba a veces que su padre les contara esas historias que no le interesaban, pero por tenerle respeto le escuchaba.

April sonrió. Porque a diferencia de ella, jamás se cansaba de escuchar. Además había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había ido allí, tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta y ya no vestía como siempre, ahora andaba casi siempre descalza y usaba un camisón de color celeste claro con unos bordados de flores verdes en los puños y que Casey le había regalado para su cumpleaños días atrás.

Al rato después después, volvió Splinter con una bandeja, con una pequeña tetera de vidrio y un juego de té.

-¿Os queréis acompañarme a tomar una taza de té? –les pregunto a las dos.

Karai respondió que no, pero April solo asintió, pues le agradaba acompañar al maestro Splinter y se sentía menos sola. Splinter sirvió dos tazas y después le entrego una a April, la que la recibió con agrado.

-Mmm.… ¿Qué tipo de te es este? –pregunto April después de dar un sorbo a la taza té.

Splinter sonrió con agrado.

–Es un te japonés. Cuando vivía en Japón con mi familia solía tomarlo con mi amada Tang Shen -dijo este mirando a Karai. –A ella le encantaba tomarlo, siempre lo hacíamos. No había día en que no se lo prepararía-dijo este con nostalgia, recordando la época en la que vivía con su fallecida esposa.

-Me ha gustado mucho. Muchas gracias Maestro Splinter. Ha sido muy amable de su parte al compartir conmigo algo muy significativo para usted.

-No es nada, hija mía, solo por honrar la memoria de mi amada esposa –dijo él mientras bebía de su taza de té y Karai le observaba sentada frente a él.

Una vez que este término su taza de té, April pregunto, mientras se paraba -¿Puedo llevar la bandeja a la cocina, Maestro Splinter?

-No os molestéis, yo lo hare... No te preocupes…

Pero debido a que April insistió con ayudar. Finalmente Splinter le entrego la bandeja, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado cuando la llevase para la cocina.

April alcanzo a caminar unos cuantos pasos con la bandeja en las manos cuando de pronto la dejo caer al suelo, rompiéndose todas las tazas y platillos.

-AH! AYUDENME! –Grito ella agarrándose el vientre y dándose cuenta de que tenía las piernas llenas de líquido.

Splinter y Karai al oír el alboroto de la loza quebrándose, miraron e inmediatamente se pararon y corrieron donde estaba April.

-¿April que te ocurre? –pregunto Karai acercándose a ella.

-Karai ella está a punto de dar a luz. LLEVADLA A LA HABITACION! YA! –Le ordeno Splinter dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría. Karai la tomo de un brazo y la llevo a la habitación de Donatello.

Los chicos, que en ese momento se entretenían, no dudaron en salir corriendo donde ellos, al escuchar la voz de Splinter.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación de Donatello, Karai le ayudo a recostarse en la cama.

-Karai tengo miedo! –Le dijo April tomándola de un brazo.

-Vamos, no ocurrirá nada malo, ¿si? –Pero April solo le miraba, muy asustada.

Los chicos y Casey corrieron hacia la habitación, pero Splinter no les dejo entrar, salvo por Casey.

-Pero Sensei!-Grito Raphael antes de que, Splinter después de no responderle, les cerrara la puerta en sus caras.

-Sensei, habrá que llamar una ambulancia! –Le grito Casey a Splinter.

-Ya es muy tarde, Jones… nada se puede hacer.

Casey se ubico al lado de April y le cogió la mano y le acariciaba la cabeza, para tratar de calmarla ya que le costaba respirar a causa del dolor y seguía asustada.

-April, tienes que pujar, ¿me oyes? –Pero April solo negaba con la cabeza, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

-Mi amor, tienes que hacerlo! Hazlo por Donnie… -le decía Casey a April mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y trataba de sonreírle.

Mientras tanto, Raphael, Leonardo y Michelangelo yacían afuera de la habitación, pero Michelangelo estaba inquieto y caminaba para todos lados. Hasta que, minutos después estos oyeron un grito de April procedente de la habitación, y seguido a esto unos llantos de un bebé.

Es una niña- Oyeron decir a Splinter.

-Oh! Ya nació! –Grito Michelangelo emocionado, acto seguido corrió a la puerta y trato de abrirla, pero se encontró con que estaba cerrada con llave y esto lo desespero.

En la habitación. April yacía sobre el colchón, cansada y sudada. Hacía esfuerzos por respirar y casi no podía hablar.

-April, mi amor, lo has hecho bien. Donnie debe estar orgulloso de ti –dijo este forzando una sonrisa, pues April no tenía fuerzas, no se veía bien después de dar a luz.

-Casey… ca… -dijo ella mirándole –Casey, me voy a morir…

A Casey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-No April… no vas a morir… yo no te dejare ir… porque tienes una hija hermosa que cuidar. Juntos la cuidaremos mi amor-Le dijo este, ya con la voz rota, porque April parecía que se desvanecería.

-Casey… ¿alguna vez te dije lo bueno… que fuiste conmigo? ¿Las veces que me ayudabas cuando tenía problemas, cuando estudiábamos juntos… y… todo eso….? No sabes… como te lo agradezco….Casey…

-Si mi amor… si… me diste las gracias siempre-Dijo Casey con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

-Te amo mucho mi cielo-dijo este inclinándose y besándola en los labios.

Y allí. en la habitación que había pertenecido a Donatello, oyendo los llantos de su hija recién nacida que yacía en los brazos de Splinter y sintiendo los labios de Casey… April dejo de respirar…


	13. Chapter 13

-Mi amor… mi amor despierta… vamos mi querida pelirroja, sé que esto no es verdad - eran las palabras que Casey decía, con la voz rota y los ojos inundados de lagrimas, después de haberla besado y de sentir que esta ya no respondía a sus palabras. Se negaba a aceptar que ella ya no estaba allí.

-¿April?- Fue lo único que Karai supo decir al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Splinter que estaba allí, con la recién nacida envuelta en una sabana y que se aferraba a él, solo supo suspirar y agachar la cabeza. Este se dirigió a la puerta y le abrió. Los chicos apenas se dieron cuenta de que había sido abierta, corrieron y entraron a la habitación. Se les paralizo el corazón al ver a April sobre la cama, sin señales de estar viva y a Casey llorado desconsoladamente a su lado.

-¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?! –Grito Raphel al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Casey solo supo mirarlos limpiándose las lágrimas, ya que debido a sus interminables llantos, se sentía incapaz de hablar. Leonardo, solo supo abrazar a Mikey, que empezó a sollozar sumidos en el abrazo.

-Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia o a lo que sea… la niña no se ve bien- dijo Karai, cogiendo un T-Phone y entregándoselo a Casey. Este lo cogió con las manos temblorosas y se fue a un rincón de la habitación.

Casi una hora después de esto, April era llevada por paramédicos en una camilla, quienes corrían por los pasillos llevándola y su hija era llevada en una incubadora a neonatología.

Allí en el hospital se quedo sentado en la sala de espera, intentándose tragar las lagrimas, cuando de repente sintió que alguien corría hacia donde estaba el.

-Casey! ¿Dónde?, ¿donde está mi hija?!

Era el señor O´Neil que se había enterado de lo ocurrido, después de ir a la guarida y que Karai tuviera que relatarle todo lo sucedido. Este seguía gritándole a Casey, el cual, solo se limitaba a mirarlo sin responderle y este casi al borde de la histeria.

De pronto una enfermera de cabellos castaños entro en la sala.

-¿Es usted, el padre de April O´neil?-Pregunto.

-SI! DONDE ESTA ELLA?! QUIERO VER A MI HIJA! –le grito este, sin parar de llorar y totalmente desesperado.

La mujer suspiro antes de responder.

-Señor O´neil, su hija… dio a luz en su casa y… ella –la mujer callo y miro al suelo, luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

-Su hija ingreso fallecida… lamento mucho su pérdida… Pero, la niña…no sabemos aun que sucederá con ella…

El padre se dejo caer de rodillas, se tapo la cara con ambas manos y empezó a llorar sin cesar.

-No puede ser! ¿Por qué?!-Repetía este una y otra vez… -le irreal esa situación y deseaba desaparecer en ese mismo instante… le costaba creer que su April, su hija había fallecido.

-April… Por esa niña que nos has dejado… te juro que seré capaz de matar un monstruo… te lo prometo, te lo prometo mil veces y no romperé esa promesa que te hago, mi amor …-dijo Casey mirando el suelo, mientras en su mente solo estaba April y los muchos recuerdo que junto a ella tenía.


	14. Chapter 14

La noche del día que había muerto April. Después de tener que ver al señor O´neil llorando y rogando que le devolviesen a su hija, Casey salió del hospital. No tenía su bicicleta ni nada. Y allí se habían negado a dejarle ver a la recién nacida. Así que camino sin rumbo. Camino y camino, hasta que sin querer llego al parque donde con April solían estudiar, años atrás. Allí se acurruco en un columpio y lloro sin cesar. Se preguntaba porque había tenido que ocurrir aquello, hasta se sentía culpable en parte por ello.

Mientras tanto, esa noche, April era velada en la casa de su padre. Mucha gente había asistido al velorio, del instituto, que eran amigos de April o del padre, e incluso gente que simplemente le había conocido, que la casa estaba congestionada. Y a la madrugada siguiente April seria sepultada.

EL cálido sol de la mañana le dio en la cara a Casey, que yacía sentado en una banca del pequeño parque, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, solo se había dedicado a mirar las fotos que tenia de April y a llorar amargadamente. No sabía cómo tendría que afrontar lo que le esperaba.

Se paró de la banca y se restregó los ojos, estaba algo cansado. Recordó que en pocas horas April seria sepultada, así que partió al hospital, por si esta vez le dejaban ver a la niña.

Apenas entro se dirigió, pregunto donde se encontraba la niña que habían ingresado el día anterior. Le preguntaron el nombre, y debió decir que no tenía. La mujer de la recepción le dijo donde se encontraba neonatología y allí el partió.

Apenas llego, una enfermera le retuvo en la entrada, preguntándole a que niño o niña venia a visitar. La mujer solo le decía que no podía verla porque no estaba bien y le impedía entrar. Al final, Casey perdió la paciencia y le empujo a un lado. Corrió por el pasillo, mirando donde estaba la niña y no la hallaba. Se empezó a desesperar. Hasta que al fondo de la sala, finalmente le encontró.

Cuando la vio, sintió una presión en el pecho que llegaba a sentir que se le iba el aliento. La recién nacida yacía boca abajo, con unos tubos en la nariz y otros en la boca, tenía sus ojos cerrados y hacia esfuerzos por respirar.

-¿Por qué esta así? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Casey desesperado y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

La mujer se negaba a responderle, solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Respóndame! ¿Porque esta así?! –La enfermera se sobresalto cuando este le grito y buscaba palabras para responderle.

-Joven… esta niña… ingreso muy mal ayer, cuando la ingresamos a las tres horas más o menos, comenzó a sufrir convulsiones sin razón y ahora está en coma. Ahora…-La mujer callo por un momento.

-Ahora qué? –Dijo Casey al ver que se había callado.

-Ahora… ella depende de un respirador para poder respirar. Si esta sin él, se nos va y podría morir y le hemos tenido que alimentar por una sonda… la verdad… no sabemos hasta cuándo estará así. Es muy pequeña, el neonatologo ha calculado que ella ha nacido de seis meses más o menos… porque mas no tiene –Al terminar de hablar, la mujer tenía los ojos inundados. Le dolía tener que comunicar algo tan lamentable.

Casey al terminar de oírla, se tapo la boca con su mano, mientras las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Sus sollozos tenían muy afectada a la enfermera, la cual solo le miraba con lastima.

-Joven…-Dijo esta, poniéndole una mano en su hombro. –Nosotros, no queremos que se nos muera. Vera, yo soy madre, tengo un niño de dos años, y no me gustaría que estuviera así. Y le seré sincera, pero no sabemos qué ocurrirá con esta niña.

Casey solo le miro, mientras quitaba su mano de su hombro. Acto seguido se agacho a mirar a la niña, metiendo una de sus manos por unos de los agujeros de la incubadora.

-No puedes tocarla, la niña…

-CALLATE! –Casey le grito, sin ni siquiera dejarle terminar lo que le iba a decir.

-Mi pequeña, no dejare que nada te ocurra… te lo prometo, tienes que ser fuerte…-La voz rota de Casey le dificultaba hablar, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la recién nacida. –No dejes que la muerte de tu madre sea en vano… no sabes cuánto… cuanto te amo… mi pequeña.

La enfermera yacía allí parada, impávida, mirando a Casey. La mujer no se pudo resistir y ya le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Una vez que Casey termino de acariciar a la niña. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dispuesto a irse.

-Joven… quiero decirle –le dijo la mujer alcanzándolo y cogiéndole del brazo.

-Suéltame! –Le grito este, apartando su mano de su brazo y yéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el cementerio, había mucha gente reunida. Mucha gente llevaba flores de colores vivos, otros llevaban globos blancos, y algunos hasta sostenían coronas de flores que llevaban el nombre de April.

"El señor es mi pastor, nada me faltara" –eran las palabras del sacerdote que yacía parado ante el féretro que llevaba el cuerpo de April. La gente escuchaba en silencio, algunos lloraban, otros estaban cabizbajos, pero el padre de April estaba sentado y se agarraba los cabellos llorando tan amargamente.

Irma que estaba allí, giro su cabeza y vio llegar a Casey con un ramo de Rosas en las manos.

-Casey-Dijo ella corriendo hacia él y abrazándole, pero este no le dijo nada ni respondió a su abrazo, solo siguió caminando, ignorándola.

Una vez que el sacerdote termino de hablar. Dio paso a quienes quisieran decir unas palabras dedicadas a April. Pero nadie quiso salir a hablar. Casey lo pensó un segundo, luego salió de la multitud y se paro ante el féretro, aunque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Que puedo decir… April… mi pelirroja… tan alegre, preocupada por los demás, sincera y una gran amiga y compañera… me cuesta describirla. Porque fue una gran persona… una hermosa persona. Se nos ha ido de nuestro lado…. Haciendo algo… que no tiene comparación, pero… -Casey callo un momento, mirando a la multitud, quienes le miraban con atención.

-Pero su hija no está bien… esta en el hospital, me ha sido muy duro, tener que verla, no daré detalles de su condición, pero si puedo decir que… que está muy mal. Su hija, es una niña muy hermosa, aunque no es como su madre, tiene cabellos negros, piel algo oscura, no se a quien ha salido, pero es muy hermosa, aun así se parece mucho su madre y…. tengo esperanzas en que recupere, y sé que su madre hará que mis esperanzas cada día crezcan…. Que mas puedo decir… te amo… te amo April O´neil... pelirroja… Pero no te diré adiós… nunca lo hare…

Después de estas palabras, Casey dejo las rosas que llevaba en la mano, sobre el féretro y se perdió entre la multitud. Nadie le vio. Después comenzaron a sepultar a April, en ese momento solo se escuchaban los llantos de algunas personas, en especial del padre de April.

Cuando la mayoría se fueron del cementerio. A muchos les llamo la atención de un hombre que había asistido al funeral y que nadie conocía ni siquiera el padre de April, este era de cabellos ondulados, ojos marrones, piel trigueña y una altura destacable. Vestía de negro. El hombre al ver que todos se habían marchado, dejo unas flores sobre el lugar donde estaba April sepultada acto seguido se paro y se quedo mirando el lugar.

-Ojala puedas perdonarme, hija mía…-Dijo este antes de marcharse del lugar.


	15. Chapter 15

Había pasado una semana y unos días desde el funeral de April. Los chicos y Karai aun se encontraban muy afectados por todo en especial por lo que había sucedido con la niña, en especial Splinter, quien no paraba de culparse por todo lo ocurrido y se había encerrado en su habitación y no dejaba que nadie le hablara ni nada. Casey, se había vuelto algo distante y si iba a la guarida era si era necesario. Pasaba casi toda la tarde de cada día en el hospital cuidando de la niña, que para él era el único consuelo que encontró después de haber perdido a su amiga que tanto quería y siempre estaba aun más esperanzado en que esta se recuperaría y a través de ella recordar a April.

Una tarde este llego a la guarida después de haber visitado a la niña en el hospital.

Karai y los chicos estaban en el comedor y platicaban. Al ver llegar a Casey le saludaron y este solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el maestro Splinter? –Pregunto el

-Oh… ¿Sensei? El no quiere hablar con nadie además… –Dijo Raphael.

-Pero yo necesito verlo! –le interrumpió Casey, a quien últimamente le irritaba cualquier cosa que le dijeran.

-En su habitación –Le respondió este con un semblante serio.

Casey se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, al llegar a donde estaba la habitación de Splinter. Toco varias veces la puerta. No le respondieron. Hasta que este corrió la puerta y encontró a Splinter sentado en el suelo, meditando con los ojos cerrados.

-Maestro Splinter ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto de la manera más respetuosa que pudo.

Splinter que le daba la espalda, le miro y asintió con la cabeza ante esta pregunta.

Casey entro, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Splinter y se sentó frente de este.

-¿Qué necesitas? –le pregunto Splinter mirándole a los ojos.

Casey trago saliva antes de responder, saco de su pantalón un papel y se lo entrego a Splinter, quien apenas recibió el papel lo abrió para leerlo.

-Ehh… bueno, vera, usted sabe, la niña permanecía en coma y estaba muy grave… -A Casey le estaba costando buscar las palabras para decírselo.

-La niña… ha despertado… -después de estas palabras, Splinter levanto la vista y le miro a los ojos, lo que hiso que este se pusiera nervioso, pero continuo hablando.

-La niña, ha despertado… aunque aun debe respirar por esos tubos… pero me han dicho que tal vez pronto se recupere… esto me ha animado mucho… además ya la he visto con sus ojos abiertos… y este papel me lo han dado porque la niña aun no tiene un nombre, y debe ser registrada con un nombre… y la enfermera que ve a los recién nacido me ha dicho que… este papel… deben llenarlo… sus padre…-

Al decir esto, este miro al suelo con tristeza… -o quienes se hagan cargo de ella. Podría llenarlo yo, que me hare cargo de ella, pero sé que usted también… así que… creo que lo mejor es que sea usted que figure como su padre.

Splinter le miro –Muchas gracias, muchacho, lo que haces significa algo muy grande para mí. De verdad, muchas gracias, hijo mío.

Casey le paso un lápiz que llevaba en su bolsillo y se lo entrego para que este firmase. Splinter cogió el papel y empezó a llenar. Al final, coloco una firma en caracteres japoneses que terminaban en "Hamato Y", acto seguido le entrego el papel a Casey.

Casey que le observaba, pregunto -¿Qué nombre llevara la niña? April nunca me dijo algún nombre. Siempre me decía que cuando naciera su hijo, le colocaría un nombre, pero ella…

-Su nombre será Hamato April –le respondió Splinter mirándole.

-April Hamato… -Casey sonrió. –Bello nombre para una niña tan hermosa, valiente y luchadora.

Splinter asintió –En honor a su madre, que dedico sus últimos alientos a su hija.

-Bueno, maestro Splinter… debo irme… no os quiero seguir molestándolos. –Casey se paro y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Splinter le hablo.

-Jones!

Casey se detuvo. -¿Si Maestro Splinter?

Splinter pensó antes de hablar. -¿De qué color son sus ojos?

-Oh… ¿los de la niña? –Splinter asintió.

-Marrones. Como los suyos o como los de… Donnie… pero con la mirada dulce que tenía su madre.

Y para sorpresa de Casey. Splinter sonrió tiernamente.


	16. Chapter 16

A la mañana siguiente, Casey partió temprano al hospital. Cuando entro a la sala de neonatología, se percato de una pequeña discusión.

-Señor le he dicho que no conozco a ningún parentesco de esa niña… Ni siquiera sé quiénes son sus padres… posiblemente el joven que la visita sea su padre, pero no se –la enfermera estaba teniendo una pequeña discusión con el hombre desconocido que habían visto en el cementerio, y ambos yacían al lado de la incubadora de la niña.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que no sepan quién es el padre?… Además esta niña ni siquiera tiene nombre ni ningún dato –decía el hombre.

Casey a pesar de ver aquello, se acerco a ellos y les saludo. Estos dos respondieron inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Eres tu el padre de esa niña? –pregunto el hombre mirando a Casey.

-No pero… yo quería mucho a su madre… a April O´neil… era mi amiga.

-Oh… ¿y conoces al señor Kirby O´neil? al padre de esa muchacha. A pesar de que lo conozco muy poco, necesito platicar algunas cosas con él y no he tenido modo de ubicarlo.

Casey al escuchar al hombre hablar, se dio cuenta de que era un extranjero por su acento y le causo curiosidad que sin querer, al mirar de repente al hombre se le daba un cierto parecido con April y con la niña.

-Yo sé donde él vive… si quiero yo podría llevarlo hasta allí… aunque él no está muy bien… desde que murió su hija se ha vuelto algo depresivo y casi no sale de casa.

-Está bien… y gracias… -respondió el hombre.

-Gabriel Durán, mucho gusto joven.

-Casey Jones, igualmente –respondió Casey mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-¿Es usted extranjero?-Pregunto Casey.

El hombre asintió sonriendo –Si, Chileno.

-Vaya…

Casey le entrego el papel con los datos que había llenado Splinter, la enfermera cogió el papel y empezó a pasar los datos a otra hoja de papel, la cual una vez terminada, la pego en la incubadora.

-Bueno, estos serian los datos de la niña, por cierto bello nombre, veo que le han llamado igual que su madre. Ah yl amento lo ocurrido con sus padres, en especial con su madre, era muy joven para haber tenido que morir.

Casey no le respondió. Le dolía recordar todo aquello. El hombre que estaba allí, se acerco y empezó a leer los datos:

-" Hamato April. Nacimiento: 15/09/2015 a las 7:35 P.M. Peso: 1,400 gr. Madre: O´neil April. Padre: Hamato Donatello. Tutor (a): Hamato Yoshi" –el hombre al terminar de leer se quedo pensativo y con una expresión de extrañeza.

- ¿Hamato? Suena a nombre u apellido Japonés. ¿Quién es Donatello y Yoshi Hamato? ¿Es la niña pariente de algún chino o japonés, acaso? –pregunto el hombre mirando seriamente a Casey.

-Bueno, yo no podría explicárselo. Hay alguien que podría explicárselo, pero está bien lejos –dijo Casey quien se había incomodado bastante con la pregunta que el hombre le hacía.

El hombre se quedo callado. Casey se sentó al lado de la incubadora y comenzó a acariciar a la niña. La que movía sus manos y pies. Después de haber estado varios minutos acariciándole y diciéndole que le quería. Se paro y miro al hombre y le dijo:

-Bueno, ya que usted quiere visitar al señor O'neil ¿Me acompaña?

El hombre asintió, mientras ambos salieron, despidiéndose de la enfermera.

Al llegar a la casa de Kirby O´neil, Casey toco a la puerta. A los minutos, el señor O´neil abrió.

-Buenos días, señor O´neil –dijo Casey.

-Buenos días, Jones –dijo el señor O´neil – ¿que te trae por aquí hoy?

-Este señor desea hablar con usted. No le conozco, pero dice que el a usted si le conoce. No sé quien es –dijo Casey.

Los dos hombres se saludaron. El señor O´neil dijo parecer haberlo visto en el funeral de April, tras ello se saludaron y O´neil les invito a pasar a la casa. Les dijo que se sentaran en los sofás y le llevo un vaso de agua a cada uno. Estos miraban las paredes de la casa, que ahora estaban llenas de fotografías de April en distintas etapas de su vida. Encima de los muebles, casi todos los portarretratos llevaban una foto de ella o de la esposa del señor O´neil,

-Bueno… señor…Gabriel… ¿que os trae hoy por aquí? Yo casi ni le conozco y me gustaría saber quién es usted y que es lo que quiere hablar conmigo.

El hombre, que cargaba un maletín de color negro. De este saco un libro de color café, lo abrió dando a conocer una foto de el cargando una niña pelirroja de ojos azules recién nacida acompañado de una mujer rubia. La cogió y se la mostro a O´neil.

-Anne, April… ¿Por qué salen en esa fotografía mi esposa e hija? ¿Quien es usted? –dijo Kirby algo sorprendido, al ver que un hombre al que no conocía llevaba una foto donde aparecía con su esposa e hija.

-Verá, señor O´neil… os contare el porqué de esta foto… porque ya es hora de que sepa la verdad que Anne Marie le oculto durante muchos años… hasta ahora… y que es la verdad de su hija April…

-¿Qué verdad?! ¿De que estáis hablando? No entiendo nada… -dijo Kirby algo alterado, Casey solo permanecía, impávido, observaba algo curioso por la situación, la que tampoco lograba entender.

El hombre trago saliva y suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Cuando yo era un joven de veinte años… vivía en Curicó, una ciudad de mi natal Chile. Estudiaba informática y mi sueño era trabajar en otros países. Para ello, comencé a estudiar ingles, ya que mi lengua materna es el español. En mi universidad me habían dado una beca para irme al extranjero y mejorar mi ingles. Tenía varias opciones, Inglaterra, Canadá y Nueva York. Escogí Nueva York, me parecía una ciudad atractiva. Aquí, estudiando. Recuerdo que casi todas las tardes solía ir a la biblioteca pública de Manhattan. Allí conocí a…

-¿A Anne? –interrumpió el señor O´neil, quien se encontraba algo alterado.

Este asintió. –Si a Anna. Ella trabajaba como administradora en la biblioteca y siempre me recibía cuando iba por libros. Paso un tiempo. Me enamore de ella. Era una joven tan hermosa y sonriente. Un día, valientemente, le confesé lo que sentía, y para mi sorpresa ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo, pero que ya estaba casada. Aun así comenzamos a tener una relación en secreto. Nos amábamos mucho. Pasado dos meses, ella –el hombre antes de continuar hablando suspiro -dos meses después me dijo que estaba embarazada de mí… pero que para ocultarle su infidelidad a su esposo… le haría creer que el niño o niña que esperaba era de él.

Al señor O´neil, le estaba costando asimilar aquella historia y miraba al hombre impactado, no podía creer todo lo que el hombre le estaba relatando.

El hombre hizo una pausa en su relato y tomo un poco de agua y continúo hablando:

-Desgraciadamente, no pude acompañarle en su embarazo. Mi tiempo como turista aquí estaba llegando a su fin y debía regresar a Chile, donde comencé a trabajar como informático y arreglando aparatos de computadoras. Estando allí en mi país. Casi todos los meses recibía una carta de ella. Pero… en una de las últimas cartas que me envió… me relataba… algo muy extraño, que lo interprete como una broma. Me decía haber sido secuestrada por unos tales… Kr… kro… -El hombre no recordaba la palabra. Hasta que Casey le corrigió.

-¿Los Kraang?

-Si, esa era la palabra –respondió el hombre ante esta corrigió –Los Kraang. Y que supuestamente eran extraterrestres y que habían experimentado con ella. No le creí. Meses después, volví a viajar hasta acá. Y me entere de que el 28 de Agosto de ese año Anne había dado a luz una niña, a la cual con su esposo le habían llamado April O´neil. Una niña pelirroja con unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules. Se parecía a mi abuela, quien también fue pelirroja, al igual que usted, señor O´neil –dijo el hombre mirando a Kirby.

-Pero cuando la niña tenía apenas un año. Le abandone…

Kirby le miro a los ojos -¿Por qué la abandonaste? Era tu hija!

-Porque Anne me lo pidió, no porque quisiera hacerlo. Anne tenía miedo de que su esposo descubriera que le había sido infiel y prefería guardar el secreto. Me dijo que me fuera y no volviera más acá a Nueva York. Durante los años que siguieron… me enviaba cartas allá a Chile para que supiera cómo estaba mi hija. Pero… años después me entere que ella había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Me entristeció mucho, además ¿Cómo me seguiría sabiendo cómo estaba mi hija?... Dije, que en unos años vendría aquí a ver personalmente a mi hija April… pero ella ha muerto… y me duele mucho… mucho, porque ni siquiera me conoció… y todo por mi culpa… y esa… es la verdad que se le oculto a April O´neil toda su vida, de la cual jamás se entero…

Después de ese largo relato, hubo un largo silencio. Kirby intentaba asimilar aquella verdad a la que tendría que aceptar. Casey solo miraba el suelo. El hombre jugaba con sus dedos. No sabía que decir.

-Sabes, cuando vi a mi "nieta", no sé si deba llamarle así ahora, me sorprendí que no tuviera ojos claros o cabello pelirrojo o rubio, como mi hija o mi esposa. Pero ahora sé porque ella es así… ha salido a su abuelo –dijo Kirby mirándole a los ojos, queriendo decirle que era a él a quien la niña se parecía. Al final Kirby se paro del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Creo que sería mejor que se vaya señor… Creo que me está molestando su presencia…

El hombre se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se despidió de Casey, agradeciendo que lo hubiera llevado donde el señor O´neil.

-Adiós señor Gabriel –le dijo Casey, viéndolo irse

El señor O´neil, tras cerrar la puerta, se quedo parado con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Esa pequeña niña que April dio a luz… es idéntica a él… a su abuelo… -dijo Kirby mientras comenzaba a llorar mirando a Casey Jones.


	17. Chapter 17

Esa noche… Casey volvió a su casa. Después de no hacer nada. Pues ya se había dispuesto a dejar la escuela, sentía que ya no le sería necesaria. Había almorzado en un restaurante y había vagado por las calles sin rumbo.

Antes de ingresar a su casa, miro su teléfono y vio la hora.

-Uhmm… son las 21:20 P.M, creí que sería más tarde –se dijo a sí mismo.

Allí en su hogar. Sus padres cenaban. Apenas le vieron llegar, su madre se paro y le saludo besándole la mejilla. Su hermana corrió hacia él y le abrazo.

-Hola Casey! –Grito la hermana. Tras saludar a su hermana abrazándole también, este saludo al padre.

-¿Cómo estas hijo? ¿Fuiste a la escuela hoy? –pregunto la madre.

Casey negó con la cabeza. –no, yo ya no iré mas.

-Oh… está bien… ¿pero qué será de tu futuro si no vas a la escuela, hijo?

Casey suspiro, se sentía muy casado como para hablar.

-Mamá, perdón pero… me siento cansado y no quiero hablar sobre eso. Es más, lo único que quiero es irme a dormir.

-Está bien… pero… ¿Cenaras antes de ir a dormir? Te tengo lista tu cena.

Casey miro la mesa, donde yacía un sándwich y una taza de té sobre una bandeja, esperándole en su puesto en la mesa.

-Está bien… gracias… pero cenare en mi habitación. Estoy muy cansado –dijo este, cogiendo la bandeja y llevándosela.

-Buenas noches, que duerman bien… -dijo este yéndose a su habitación.

Este entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Se sentó en la cama y coloco la bandeja sobre sus piernas y comenzó a comer. Pero al comenzar a beber el té, sin razón alguna empezó a recordad a April y los momentos que con ella había compartido. Le amargaba el día, saber que ella ya no estaba, y que había muerto dejando una hija. Había andado todo este tiempo muy intolerante con los demás. No soportaba que le hablasen. A todo tendía a faltarles el respeto. El único que era la excepción, era Splinter a quien debía tenerle respeto.

De pronto, Casey sintió que en medio de sus recuerdos, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, le era desgarrador recordad el momento en que April, a su lado, había muerto. Le hacía sentir mucha impotencia y llegaba a sentir ganas de desaparecer. Tomo la bandeja donde comía y la tiro con la pared, causando un gran estrepito y quebrándose la taza de la que bebía. Se agarro los cabellos y lloro amargamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué April? ¿Qué hiciste para merecer esto? –dijo mientras sollozaba.

Cuando logro calmarse, se metió en su cama y se quedo mirando la pared. Allí pegada con cinta adhesiva, yacía una fotografía de April. Sonriente y cargando los libros de la escuela.

-Te extraño, mi cielo –susurro, para después cerrar sus ojos y minutos después dormirse…

Días después… en la madrugada… Splinter se paseaba por donde estaban las habitaciones de los chicos. Quienes junto con Karai, estaban en la cocina preparando el desayudo. De pronto, Splinter comenzó a oler a pintura. Buscando de donde venia tal olor, entro a la habitación de Donatello. Allí encontró a Mikey. Este estaba concentrado pintando de color rosa la mitad de la habitación. Había corrido de su lugar la cuna y despegado unas cuantas cosas de la pared.

De principio, Splinter tendió a molestarse por este hecho. Pero al ver a Mikey haciéndolo con tanta dedicación, este sentimiento desapareció.

-¿Qué hacer Michelangelo? –Pregunto entrando.

Michelangelo al verle se sobresalto. –Eh… Sensei… yo… bueno… pintando para…

-Ya se, ya se… y se agradece mucho tu intención, Michelangelo… pero recuerda que debes avisarme que vas a hacer… No debes llegar y hacerlo.

-Está bien… lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir, maestro Splinter –dijo este entristeciéndose.

Splinter le puso la mano sobre el hombro –No te preocupes, hijo mío. No estés triste.

Mikey asintió – ¿Maestro Splinter?

-Dime… -Respondió este mirándole.

-Eh… la bebé… ¿Cómo esta? ¿Os ha dicho algo Casey?

Splinter miro al suelo antes de responderle –Ella se está…. Aparentemente… bien. Se está recuperando un poco.

Al oír esto, Mikey sonrió –Me alegro mucho… y por cierto ¿Qué nombre tiene?

-April… –respondió Splinter.

-April…. ¿Como ella?

-Si Michelangelo, como ella. Como su madre.

-Me alegro mucho. Además yo creo que… April ahora que esta… en el cielo… está velando por ella… además –Este hizo una pausa, jugando con sus manos y dudando un poco en decir lo siguiente –además ahora ella está con su… esposa... Las dos le están cuidando, para que todo… salga bien y se recupere ¿No cree?

Al ver que se había referido a su esposa, por un momento en el rostro de Splinter, se mostro seriedad, pero al analizar lo que Mikey había dicho. En su rostro se dibujo una tierna sonrisa y acto seguido le abrazo.

-Si hijo mío… claro que lo creo y significa mucho para mí. Y gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Y solo hay que mantener la fe y la esperanza… todo saldrá bien –dijo Splinter mientras ambos permanecían sumidos en el abrazo…


	18. Chapter 18

Algunos días después… Cuando ya había pasado un mes y unos pocos días… durante la madrugada, a Casey le despertó el sonido de su móvil que sonaba insistentemente. Finalmente cuando se canso de escucharlo, se sentó en su cama, cogió el móvil y vio que era un número que no conocía, pero respondió la llamada:

-Hola… ¿Quién habla?

-Hola… le llamamos desde el hospital… ¿Hablo con el señor Casey Jones? –Dijo la mujer que llamaba, que era la recepcionista del hospital.

-Si, habla el…

-¿Usted tiene una paciente en neonatología llamada April Hamato, verdad?

-Si… ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo? –dijo Casey algo asustado imaginándose cualquier cosa.

La mujer le dijo que esperase, que le iba a pasar la llamada a otra persona. Esto atemorizo a Casey el que pensó que algo había ocurrido con la pequeña. Después de esperar un segundo le volvieron a hablar.

-Hola. Soy… soy la enfermera que cuida a los recién nacidos… -la mujer no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Casey le interrumpió.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué me llama? –le dijo Casey impaciente por saber.

-Bueno… ya que no ha venido a visitar a la niña durante varios días… quería decirle que la niña…

-¿Que la niña qué? ¿Qué ocurrió con ella? –Casey estaba cada vez más impaciente.

-La niña… de hace varios días ya puede respirar sola… ella… ya está bien, muy bien, ella ya no necesita la incubadora… y hoy le han dado de alta… y hoy ya podría llevársela a su casa.

-Está bien... gracias…-dijo este, luego corto la llamada.

En el rostro de Casey se dibujo una sonrisa de emoción, que parecía que hasta el alma le sonreía.

Apresuradamente se levanto, se lavo y se vistió. Salió de su casa y fue a la guarida.

En la guarida, a esa hora. Los chicos entrenaban. Cuando de pronto llego Casey y todos dejaron lo que hacía. Les sorprendió el verlo tan emocionado.

-¿Qué ocurre Casey? –pregunto Karai con curiosidad.

-La niña! Ya ha sido dada de alta… y hoy podrá venir conmigo acá.

En la cara de todos se dibujo una gran sonrisa. En especial Mikey, que salto de alegría.

Después de ello. Casey corrió a la habitación de Donatello. Cogió un bolso rosa, con bordado de corazones purpura, que April había comprado cuando estaba embarazada. Allí, hecho unas cuantas cosas, pero cuando ya había echado algunas. Busco en los cajones del velador. Allí encontró el chupón que él le había regalado a April cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, junto con la ropa que le había regalado el señor O´Neil y los echo en el bolso.

Salió de la guarida, tomo un taxi y llego al hospital. Pero cuando entro en la sala de neonatología y busco a la niña. Se encontró con que no estaba, y que allí yacía otro recién nacido sintió miedo y comenzó a llorar sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Dónde está la niña que estaba allí? –pregunto este a una mujer que entro en la sala.

-Oh…. ¿Esa niña? Esa niña fue dada de alta y yace en otra sala. Es mas allá, a la izquierda, a dos puertas de aquí –respondió la mujer señalando con el dedo.

-Ya… gracias –respondió este y corrió hacia dicha sala.

Allí encontró a Gabriel, este estaba acariciando a la niña que estaba en una cuna, junto a otros niños.

-Humm… hola… buenos días… señor Gabriel –dijo Casey mirándolo.

-Buenos días muchacho… ¿vienes por ella? –pregunto Gabriel mirando a la recién nacida.

-Si…y tengo que vestirla.

Después de estas palabras, la enfermera que siempre estaba con la niña, entro en la sala, los saludo y tras esto le dijo a Casey que debía vestirla, cogió en brazos a la recién nacida y se la paso a Casey. Este al tomar por primera vez a la pequeña, sintió nervios y se puso algo inquieto, dado a lo pequeña que era la niña y temía hacerle daño.

La enfermera condujo a Casey a una sala, donde había una camilla y le indico que allí vistiera. Después de ello la enfermera salió y Gabriel entro cargando el bolso que Casey había llevado.

Casey le pidió que le entregara el mameluco que traía en el bolso y comenzó a vestirla. Ya terminado la miro a los ojos.

-Que orgullosa debe estar la pelirroja de tener una hija tan fuerte –dijo este con una amplia sonrisa, tras besarle la frente a la niña. Gabriel al ver la escena sonrió con ternura.

-¿Ya ha terminado? –Pregunto la enfermera, asomándose.

Casey le miro y asintió y la mujer le entrego el papel.

-Joven, debe firmar esto. Es un documento que autoriza la salida de la niña del hospital.

Casey saco un lápiz que traía en el bolsillo y firmo. Antes de irse le dio gracias a la enfermera por lo amable que había sido con él. Ya en la salida del hospital, Gabriel le hablo:

-¿Queréis que os ayude a llevar las cosas a tu casa? Te ves muy cargado.

Casey le miro y pensó. No podía permitir que lo acompañase a la guarida, si él no sabía sobre las tortugas o de Splinter.

-No, pero gracias señor… mejor, si quiere saber cómo está la niña, me puede llamar, le puedo dar mi número telefónico.

-Está bien, dijo Gabriel, acto seguido saco su celular y comenzó a registrar el número que Casey le dictaba.

-Bueno muchacho… me tengo que ir… tengo trabajo. Adiós. Cuídame mucho a mi hermosa nieta.

Casey asintió. Tras ver a Gabriel cruzando la calle y yéndose. Casey paro un taxi y partió a la guarida.

Ya en la guarida… todos no podían por toda la emoción que los embargaba. Decían que la niña era hermosa, que les recordaba mucho a April. Todos se la pasaron casi todo el día en la habitación de Donatello, observando a la niña que dormía en la cuna. La habitación había cambiado. La mitad estaba pintada de rosa. Cerca de donde estaba la cuna, Mikey había colocado una repisa de madera en la que se habían tallado los nombres "April and Donatello". Sobre la repisa, varias fotografías de April, de Donatello o donde aparecían junto. Pegada en la pared, sobre la repisa, una fotografía de April de bebé. En la pared, con cinta adhesiva, tres papeles que decían "Donatello Hamato" "April O´neil" "April Hamato".

Al final del día. En la habitación, estaban Splinter, Mikey y Casey Jones.

-Me siento muy feliz de que este bien. Es tan hermosa. En esos ojos marrones parece que veo los ojos azulinos de mi pelirroja –dijo Casey mirando a la niña que dormía en su cuna, después de que Casey le diera su biberón.

Mikey sonrió –Ve, Maestro Splinter… yo sabía que todo iba a salir bien…eso es gracias a April y a su esposa… la señora Tang Shen… porque ellas dos ayudaron a la bebe… desde el cielo… ¿verdad?

-Si Michelangelo, ya me lo dijiste. Y si, ellas le ayudaron –dijo Splinter esbozando una sonrisa y acariciando la cabeza de Mikey…


	19. Chapter 19

Algunos días después… era una mañana de día lunes, algo calurosa y Casey caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, algo congestionada de gente, llevando una bolsa de papel en los brazos después de haber hecho las compras. Se dirigía a la guarida, donde los chicos se habían quedado cuidando a la pequeña April.

Este se detuvo en un pequeño local donde vendían revistas y periódicos, cogió el periódico y pago al vendedor. Camino unos cuantos metros, encontró una banca al lado de un farol, dejo las cosas a un lado, se sentó y comenzó a leer el periódico recién comprado.

Estaba leyéndolo tranquilamente, cuando de pronto una noticia que vio sin querer, lo sobresalto.

"CIENTIFICO DE NUEVA YORK SE SUICIDA ANTE EL FALLECIMIENTO DE SU HIJA.

Kirby O´Neil fue hallado ahorcado en su hogar anoche. Hace poco más de un mes, su única hija April, falleció dando a luz,"

Con solo leer el nombre del señor O´neil, a Casey se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y sintió una gran impotencia y rabia, la misma que sintió el día que murió April.

-No puede ser… NO PUEDE SER! –Grito Casey parándose, cogiendo las bolsas y corriendo hacia la guarida.

Cuando llego, todos estaban en la cocina desayunando. Sentados a la mesa, platicaban sobre cosas y reían. Karai tenía en brazos a la niña y Michelangelo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Jones? –pregunto Raphael al verlo llegar algo alterado y al borde de las lagrimas. Los demás solo le miraban con preocupación y curiosidad al no saber qué era lo que le ocurría.

Casey no le respondió, se acerco a ellos, dejo la bolsa y el periódico que traía en la mano sobre la mesa. Se paso la mano por el cabello y se limpio los ojos con los puños de su chaqueta.

Splinter se paro, se acerco a él y le toco el hombro.

-¿Sucedió algo, hijo mío? –pregunto el mirándole a los ojos.

-… Maestro Splinter… -dijo este intentando controlar los sollozos.

-Me he enterado de algo… muy terrible… y me cuesta creerlo…

-¿Pero qué es? …dime… –Splinter se estaba impacientando. Pues se notaba que lo que Casey quería contarles era algo grave.

Casey, antes de responder, se paso la mano por la frente y se quedo mirando el suelo, luego les dijo:

-Me he enterado por medio de ese periódico que he traído –dijo sollozando y mirando el periódico, algo arrugado y que yacía sobre la mesa –que… que el señor Kirby O´Neil… se suicido… Anoche fue hallado ahorcado en su casa… y dicen que… al parecer fue debido a la muerte de la pelirroja… de April…

Todos los allí presentes, hicieron un momento de silencio. Intentando procesar lo que Casey les decía. Los chicos se miraron y luego Leonardo y Raphael abrazaron a Mikey que había comenzado a llorar y Karai solo supo llevarse la mano a la boca con una impresión de impacto. Splinter abrazo fuertemente a Casey, que parecía ahogarse con sus lágrimas…

**N/A: Hola os quiero anunciaros que he comenzado a escribir otro fic de TMNT, el cual sería el "prototipo" de este Fic, se llama "Recuperando el tiempo perdido". **

**Bueno para quienes le intereses, lo lea (aunque he subido solo el primer cap) , pero me gustaría que paséis por allí y si os gusta déjadme un Review. **

**PD: No me traten de loca por ese fic. Ya soy consciente de que lo soy xDD.**


	20. Chapter 20

-Maestro Splinter… esto ha sido horrible. No entiendo porque lo ha hecho –dijo Casey mirando a Splinter mientras las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas. – ¡Por lo menos tenía a su nieta!

Splinter suspiro. –Hijo mío… perder a un hijo… es horrible. Uno se siente incapaz de recuperarse y no lo puede sustituir con nada. Yo de alguna forma entiendo a ese hombre, porque pase por algo similar… aunque… solo recupere a mi hija. Mi esposa está muerta… y aun me duele saber eso y que jamás vio crecer a su hija –tras estas palabras miro a Karai.

Casey solo miro al suelo, sin responderle.

-Mejor me iré a casa. Quiero estar solo un momento. Por favor… cuiden a April. Adiós. –dijo este y se marcho de la guarida.

Los chicos, Karai y Splinter le miraban irse.

-Bueno…y por hoy no entrenaremos… y quiero silencio quiero platicas ni nada, a menos que sea por algo de la niña. –dijo Splinter, tras decir aquello, se marcho al dojo.

Estos se miraron mutuamente. No sabían que decir. No tenían palabras. Karai se paro y llevando a la pequeña a la habitación de Donnie para luego hacerla dormir. Michelangelo Raphael y Leonardo se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Durante esa tarde, Casey se la paso en su habitación. Se sentía algo deprimido y la pena era inmensa. A casi media tarde, se durmió. Pero casi dos horas después de haberse dormido, fue despertado por su móvil que sonaba.

-¿Hola? –dijo al responder la llamada, con sueño. Al haber dormido poco, se sentía un poco cansado.

-Hola… ¿Casey? –respondió la voz de un hombre, que a Casey se le hizo conocida, pero no recordaba de quien era.

-Uhmm… ¿quien es?

-Soy Gabriel…vera, lamento lo ocurrido con Kirby, y me gustaría entregarte algo. Algo que debes leer… Lo que pasa, es que O´Neil dejo una nota antes de morir… yo la tengo y quiero entregártela ¿donde podría encontrarme contigo?… En este momento estoy en la casa de O´Neil, donde lo están velando ahora.

Casey lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Bien… yo iré allá. Señor, ¿me podría esperar afuera de la casa?, en la vereda…

-Está bien muchacho… aquí estaré. Nos vemos luego… -dijo Gabriel y cortó la llamada.

Casey se levanto, fue al baño y se mojo la cara. Después, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la casa del señor O´Neil. Allí en la casa, había mucha gente reunida, la casa estaba congestionada, había mujeres, hombre e incuso niños. Incluso había gente en las calles. Algunas personas ingresaban a la casa con ramos de flores, o velas. Al llegar, Casey vio a Gabriel, este yacía apoyado en un auto. Al verlo llegar, fue hacia él.

-Hola –saludo Casey de poco animo.

-Hola Casey –este metió su mano el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Aquí está la carta, la encontraron en la camisa de Kirby. Aparentemente la escribió y acabo con su vida –dijo este entregándole un papel doblado, algo arrugado.

-Está bien gracias… Por cierto ¿Usted la leyó?

Gabriel asintió. Casey se guardo el papel en su pantalón.

Bueno, señor Gabriel, ahora me voy adiós.

-Adiós muchacho, cuídate –respondió Gabriel, mientras le veía irse.

Casey alcanzo a caminar unos cuantos pasos, cuando de pronto le detuvieron, cogiéndole por el brazo.

-Señor Gabriel… ¿Qué sucede? –dijo este, algo sorprendido al ver que era Gabriel quien lo había detenido y lo miraba seriamente.

-Casey… dime… ¿Quiénes son esas tal tortugas Mutantes? ... –pregunto mirándolo con un semblante serio.

-No se… -respondió Casey asustándose de la situación y tratarse de zafarse de la mano del hombre, que se negaba a soltarlo. Pues no conocía a ese hombre y ya sabía que existían unas tortugas mutantes…


	21. Chapter 21

Finalmente… cansado por la insistencia del hombre… Casey le respondió:

-¿De verdad quiere saber quiénes son esas tortugas?

Gabriel asintió.

Esta bien, pero tendrá que acompañarme –dijo Casey comenzando a caminar, aunque dudaba de que si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Llevo a Gabriel a donde estaban las alcantarillas y le dijo que debían pasar por allí, donde se sentía un horrible olor.

-No entiendo ¿Tenemos que pasar por aquí? –pregunto Gabriel extrañado.

-Si –Dijo Casey. Ellos deben estar ocultos. Cómo le he dicho, son Tortugas Mutantes. Ellos no pueden ser vistos por la gente. Los considerarían monstruos.

-Está bien –respondió Gabriel, algo molesto por la respuesta de Casey.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida. Gabriel se sorprendió, porque era un lugar muy ordenado, para estar en una alcantarilla.

-Señor quédese aquí… por favor… prométame que se asustara…

-Está bien…no, no me asustare.

Casey entro, dejando a este en la sala principal, después fue al dojo.

-¿Maestro Splinter? –pregunto Casey entrando.

-¿Si Casey? –pregunto Splinter que estaba sentado.

Case lo miro un momento. –Hay alguien que quiere verlos a todos.

-¿Qué? ¿A quién has traído? –dijo Splinter algo asombrado, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Casey. Splinter salió, llamo a los chicos y a Karai. Una vez reunidos a todos, Splinter le pregunto:

-Bueno… y… ¿quien nos quiere ver?

Casey los condujo al salón principal, donde, sentado en el sofá, Gabriel les esperaba. Este, se sobresalto y asusto al verlos, pues se sentía muy sorprendido de que de verdad existieran unas Tortugas y además una rata mutante.

-Hola… bienvenido… mi nombre es Splinter… -dijo Splinter acercándose a Gabriel.

-Ho… hola… mi nombres es… Gabriel Durán… mucho gusto… -dijo Gabriel algo nervioso.

-Ella es mi hija Miwa, mis hijos, Raphael, Michelangelo y Leonardo –dijo mientras los señalaba.

-Hola… mucho gusto! –dijo Mikey esbozando una sonrisa y saludándole con la mano.

Gabriel ante este saludo solo asintió. No tenia palabras, aun no salía de su asombro.

-Bueno… -dijo Splinter mirando a Casey y luego volviendo a mirar a Gabriel:

-¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita? Señor Gabriel -pregunto Splinter.

Gabriel pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Yo soy… el abuelo materno de... aquella niña que ustedes tienen, llamada April Hamato… -dijo y trago saliva.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que eres su abuelo? –pregunto Raphael, muy asombrado al igual que Splinter y los demás. -el señor O´Neil… se supone que él era el abuelo de nuestra April…

Es una larga historia –dijo Gabriel.

Splinter, los chicos, y Karai se sentaron en el sofá.

-Pues nos gustaría oírla –dijo Splinter estrechando los dedos de las manos.

Gabriel suspiro y se sentó en el sofá. Casey se ubico a su lado.

-Hace 16 años ya… conocí a la madre de April O´neil. Con quien tuvimos una relación a escondidas, dado que era ella ya casada, con Kirby O´Neil. Ella se embarazo de mí y…

-Espera… la madre de April… ¿engaño al señor O´neil? –le interrumpió Raphael muy sorprendido.

-Déjalo continuar –dijo Splinter a Raphael.

-Entonces, ella quiso hacer creer a su esposo que el niño que esperaba era de él y me pidió que me marchara a mi país, ya que yo no soy de aquí, soy de Chile. Pero después, cuando la niña ya había nacido, la visitaba constantemente, pero cuando el señor Kirby no estaba. Cuando April, tenía un año de edad, me fui a mi país. Aunque seguía enterándome de su estado por cartas que su madre me enviaba. Pero hace años, ella murió. Entonces, hace un año, me propuse que vendría personalmente a ver a mi hija y finalmente este año pude viajar...pero… me encontré con que ella… se fue… -después de este relato, el hombre se restregó los ojos, que se le habían inundado de lágrimas.

Después de estas palabras procedente de Gabriel… hubo un silencio. Nadie sabía que decir.

-Pero… a que viene todo esto… entendemos que eres el padre biológico de April… pero… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? –dijo Splinter parándose del sofá.

-Me gustaría quedarme con la niña… quisiera criarla como si fuera mi hija… -esta frase, sobresalto a todos, en especial a Casey.

-No por nada de mundo! No te entregaremos… además, eres un completo desconocido para nosotros… no dejaremos que te la lleves y no te permitiremos ingresar más aquí, a nuestro hogar…-le dijo Splinter y le dio la espalda.

-Pero señor Splinter! –le grito Gabriel, muy alterado…

No se habla más del asunto! No tendrás a la niña… porque ¿y que si la niña no es tu nieta y no has mentido? –dijo Splinter mirándolo con un semblante serio.

Gabriel comenzó a llorar. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos. Parecía tener entre pena y rabia.

-Yo… LO HE PERDIDO TODO! –le grito Gabriel en la cara a Splinter, quien solo permanecía allí, parado, mirándolo impávido. Pero sorprendido porque el hombre acababa de decir una frase que alguna vez el también había dicho, por lo sucedido con su mujer y con Karai cuando era una bebe.

… yo si sé que es perderlo todo! Y os contare algo, que tal vez no les va a interesar… pero para que sepan… Hace… hace seis años para ser exacto… me case con una mujer que conocí en mi país… su nombre era… Marlene. Ella era una joven muy cariñosa, amable con todos, y muy generosa. Era querida por mucha gente. Tras nuestro matrimonio, todo iba a mil maravillas, todo parecía perfecto para ambos, más aun cuando me entere de que estaba embarazada. Pero… cuando nació mi hijo… -se limpio las mejillas, donde lagrimas corrían sin cesar.

-…Cuando nació mi hijo… nació muerto… y mi esposa… quedo muy grave. Ella murió dos semanas después del parto. Me dijeron que una matrona que le tenía mucha envidia a Marlene, le había estado dando durante meses un medicamento que… que le provoco una septicemia y que mato a mi hijo… Quería que hubiera justicia, pero… no había pruebas de ella, hice tanto, pero la mujer nunca cayó en prisión. Yo intente hacer justicia con mis manos e intente asesinarle. Por ello estuve en prisión durante dos años. Fueron un calvario, no por el hecho de estar yo en prisión, sino que porque no hubo justicia por mi mujer.

Cuando salí de prisión, quise refugiarme con mi familia, pero no me quisieron, no me recibieron en casa, dado a que eran amigos de la mujer que asesino a mi esposa e hijo y después de ello, comencé a beber y a drogarme. Sentía que mi vida no tenía sentido. Pero de pronto… pensé en mi hija, April O´neil. Saber que tenía una hija por lo menos… me dio fuerzas… pero, la perdí… y me ha sido muy duro…

Aun pienso que lo perdí todo, una vida que parecía prospera, un gran futuro y trabajo, a mi esposa, mi hijo, una hija… pero… creo que he ganado algo… mi nieta… April Hamato… solo me queda ella…

Splinter yacía parado, apretaba sus puños y en su interior habían vuelto sentimientos de rabia, impotencia y pena, por lo ocurrido hace ya 18 años con Shredder. Cuando le arrebató a su esposa y secuestro a su hija. La historia de este hombre era un reflejo de la suya. Camino hacia donde yacía Gabriel y le abrazo con fuerza, como intentando desahogarse abrazándole. Gabriel se asusto, pero Splinter le dijo.

-Aquí siempre serás bienvenido. Y gracias por querer criar a esta niña, pero podemos hacerlo todos. Así que… a partir de hoy. Puedes verla todas las veces que quieras… después de todo, ella tiene tu sangre y es parte de tu familia y tú puedes ser parte de mi familia. Al terminar de abrazarse, se miraron a los ojos. Mikey se acerco a ellos y miro a Gabriel con una sonrisa tierna.

-Venga… bienvenido a la familia-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos estaban emocionados y miraban con ternura la escena.


	22. Chapter 22

-Muchas gracias… muchas gracias de verdad…a usted y a ustedes -dijo Gabriel mirando a las tortugas, a Karai y a Splinter, después de haberse abrazado con Michelangelo.

-De nada. Sé que no te conocemos mucho… pero estoy seguro de que… eres una buena persona. Y entiendo todo lo difícil por lo que tuviste que pasar. Entiendo tu dolor. -le dijo Splinter a Gabriel.

Casey se paro del sofá, camino hacia donde estaba Splinter, saco de su pantalón la nota y se la entrego a este.

-Maestro Splinter, esta es la nota que dejo el señor O´Neil al morir.

Splinter suspiro. Cogió la nota. Miro a sus hijos, luego comenzó a leer:

_Queridos amigos tortugas, Maestro Splinter, Karai y Casey Jones:_

_Hace casi un mes, creo, no sé exactamente, perdí al ser humano al que más he amado, y por qué hubiera podido dar mi vida: mi amada hija April._

_El dolor que siento es algo que no os puedo describiros. Es algo tan profundo, como un camino infinito. Ya nada tiene sentido para mi, si no está mi hija. Sé que tengo una nieta, no, una hermosa nieta llamada April Hamato. Cuando le vi por primera vez. Con su piel oscura y sus cabellos oscuros, me pregunte porque era así, pues por mi familia, tendría los ojos azules o el cabello claro, algo que me sorprendió. _

_He tenido la desgracia de saber porque esa hermosa niña es así, y es porque mi hija April era en realidad, fruto de un engaño de mi esposa Anne. Quizás en un futuro conoceréis a un señor llamado Gabriel Durán. El es el padre de mi hija, y con quien mi mujer me engaño._

_Pero, a no le tengo rencor a ese hombre, es más, le doy las gracias. Seguro sin él, jamás hubiera tenido el honor de criar a esa preciosa niña llamada April que tanta felicidad me dio desde que nació y que considere mi hija estos últimos 20 años._

_Que mas os puedo deciros, estoy destrozado, tengo el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Mi hija era mi todo y ahora… no tengo nada. Podría dar toda mi vida por traerla de vuelta. Que daría dar por estar muerto y ella aquí, con su hermosa hija._

_Quiero deciros a todos que gracias, les doy las gracias a las tortugas, a Leonardo, un gran jefe, a Raphael, un gran protector y a Michelangelo, un estupendo chico, ellos tres siendo unas tortugas, unas tortugas mutantes, son mejores que un ser humano. _

_Les doy las gracias al Maestro Splinter, gracias por el apoyo que le dio a mi hija. Es un gran padre. Un padre ejemplar, que da todo por sus hijos. Ojala hubiera sido yo así. Sin duda un gran hombre, muy luchador y fuerte. Un gran ejemplo._

_Finalmente gracias a Karai y Casey Jones. _

_Ustedes dos, unos grandes amigos. Siempre estuvieron con mi hija. En especial Casey. Aun con el corazón roto de dolor, aceptaste el presente y se quieres a esa pequeña como si fuera tu hija y seguro que ella también te vera como su padre. Seguro la protegerás igual como lo hacía con mi hija._

_Ahora, solo les pido perdón por mi decisión. Perdón. Y más que nada les pido que cuiden a esa hermosa niña, a April Hamato, que después de todo, es la prolongación de mi hija. Recuérdenla a través de ella, seguro les dará la misma alegría que ella les dio. Y Adiós. Adiós a todos y muchas gracias por todo fue un gran honor haber conocido a esta gran familia, la familia Hamato._

_Kirby O´Neil._

Cuando Splinter termino de leer hubo un momento silencio. Todos miraban al suelo o alrededor. Michelangelo había comenzado a llorar. Karai ante la pena que le vino, abrazo a Leonardo.

-Lastima por este hombre… era un gran padre. –dijo Splinter.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Puedo ir a ver a la niña? –pregunto Gabriel.

Splinter asintió –claro. Karai llevadle a la habitación de Donatello.

Karai le hizo una seña a Gabriel para que la siguiese. Este la siguió. Al llegar a la habitación, los chicos y Splinter fueron tras él.

Gabriel se acerco a la cuna, donde la niña dormía, estiro sus brazos y la cogió en brazos.

–Contigo podre ser el papá que no pude ser con mi hija April o con mi hijo Orlando… te amo mi hermosa nieta –dijo este con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando a su hijo que había fallecido al nacer y mirando a la pequeña que dormía acunada entre sus brazos…

En el rostro de los chicos de dibujo una gran sonrisa, como que sentían que todos algo habían correcto…


	23. Chapter 23

Unas cuantas semanas habían pasado desde que había sido el funeral del señor O´Neil. Un día en la madrugada, Casey yacía en la habitación de Donatello. Estaba sentado en la cama y sostenía a la pequeña, y esperaba a que le trajeran el biberón de la niña, el cual era preparado por Leonardo y Michelangelo en la cocina. Allí mismo Splinter, Raphael y Karai terminaban de desayunar.

Leonardo calentaba agua en la cocina. Había enviado a Michelangelo a buscar a la habitación de Donnie una bolsita de leche en polvo. Pero cuando Mikey volvió con el sobre, fue en su patineta y lo tiro por los aires con la intención de que este lo cogiera. Pero no se percato de que la bolsa estaba abierta y el contenido cayó sobre Splinter, Karai, Raphael y Leonardo.

Mikey se sobresalto al ver lo que había hecho.

Leonardo se molesto y Raph se paró de donde estaba sentado y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Michelangelo.

-A ver si con esto aprendes! Idiota! –dijo Raph, furioso.

–Creí que estaba cerrado… perdón –dijo sonriendo y comenzando a reír.

-Raphael… déjalo. Fue solo una broma sin querer, y no es nada grave –dijo Splinter a todos les sorprendió que por primera vez Splinter no se enfadara, como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Está bien, Sensei –dijo Raph. –Pero para la próxima, Mikey, te dejare el cerebro más pequeño de lo que ya lo tienes… solo a golpes.

-Como tú quieras –dijo Mikey riendo. Tras ello, partió nuevamente a la habitación por otra bolsita.

Una vez que el biberón estaba listo. Leonardo se lo entrego a Mikey y este partió a la habitación.

-Por fin llegas… creo que te tardaste un poco, Mikey. April ya se estaba quedando dormida –le dijo Casey a Mikey cuando entro, tras quitarle el biberón y dárselo a la pequeña.

Splinter estaba tranquilamente platicando con Karai y Leonardo, cuando de pronto les hablaron.

-Ah… Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto Gabriel, que recién había llegado.

-Claro. Bienvenido –respondió Splinter.

-Hola! Que tal estaos?

-Bien –respondieron todos.

-¿y April?

-Está en su habitación junto con Casey y Michelangelo –le dijo Splinter.

Gabriel se dirigió a la habitación de Donatello, donde Casey tenía a la niña apoyada en su hombro y le golpeaba la espalda suavemente para que sacar las erupciones a la niña.

-Hola Gaby! –dijo Michelangelo corriendo hacia Gabriel y abrazándolo con fuerza, que este casi se cae.

-Oh… Hola Leo.

Mikey lo miro extrañado y luego rio –Se ha confundido, mi nombre es Michelangelo o Mikey.

-Ah… ya…lo siento… hola Mikey.

Michelangelo sonrió divertido ante el error del hombre –Bah…no te preocupes…

Gabriel se dirigió hacia donde Casey yacía sentado –buenos días Casey.

Casey, dando a que estaba ocupado con la niña solo asintió.

-¿y cómo se encuentra mi querida nieta?–dijo Gabriel cogiendo a la niña, la cual vomito en las ropas del hombre.

Gabriel rio, muy divertido de la situación sobre todo, de sí mismo. –Ufff… ¿Cómo estas princesa hermosa? –dijo mirando los enormes ojos marrones de la niña y besándole en la frente.

Mikey salió de la habitación, diciendo que iba por algo para que Gabriel se limpiase, y regreso con un papel higiénico.

Mientras Gabriel se limpiaba la ropa comenzó a platicar con Casey cosas de la niña, mientras Mikey les observaba. De pronto, alguien entro en la habitación:

-¿Dónde está Mikey? ¡He encontrado mi T-Phone roto! Seguro ese bobo me lo rompió. Siempre juega con mis cosas y las rompe –dijo Leonardo entrando en la habitación, seguido de Raphael.

Los tres allí, voltearon. Mikey puso cara de asustado al escuchar las palabras de Leonardo.

-Fuiste tú… ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a Mikey y mostrándole su T-Phone roto, este solo asintió.

Leonardo puso cara de enfado –Y ahora… ¿Quién me lo va a reparar? Donnie era el único que sabía, pero el…

Antes de que Leonardo terminara la frase, Gabriel le interrumpió.

-¿Podría ver ese aparato roto?

Leonardo lo pensó un momento, miro a Raph y se lo entrego.

-Mmm… vaya… parece un aparato algo complicado –dijo Gabriel, examinando el T-Phone -pero creo que podría arreglarlo. ¿Tienen herramientas aquí?

Leonardo, Raphael y Michelangelo se miraron ante la pregunta del hombre. Raph, negó con la cabeza, diciéndole en voz baja, con cuidado de que Gabriel no escuchara, que no lo dejaría entrar en el laboratorio de Donnie.

-En el laboratorio de Donnie! –grito Michelangelo, a lo que sus hermanos le respondieron con una mirada asesina.

-Está bien. Venga le llevare al laboratorio de mi hermano, donde encontrara herramientas –dijo Leonardo. Estos dos salieron de la habitación y Raph le pego un puñetazo a Mikey, mirándolo seriamente…

Casey les miro y rio. Este se quedo con la pequeña en la habitación, mientras los otros se dirigían al laboratorio.

Ya en el laboratorio. Gabriel con un destornillador abría el aparato e intentaba arreglarlo.

-Vaya! Si que eres bueno en esto… e incluso mejor que Donnie –dijo Mikey sin pensar. Al escucharlo, Raph le golpeo la cabeza.

-Hey… más respeto por Donnie, idiota!.

Cuando Gabriel ya terminaba con la reparación del T-Phone, de pronto, comenzaron a sentir que el suelo temblaba.

-Por Dios! Terremoto! –Grito Michelangelo asustado…


End file.
